Vernon & Petunia Dursley v Harry Potter
by joemjackson
Summary: The Dursleys take their "you were nothing but a burden" argument to the courts. Who does the Hero of the Wizarding World turn to? The man who started his legal career with a report on the proper thickness of potions cauldrons. This is a serious attempt at the oft-humorous plot. SBPOA Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Vernon and Petunia Dursley v Harry Potter

MARCUS ALBUS FLINT

The Wizarding World was hidden from the larger Muggle one, but that did not mean there was NO interaction between them. In particular, when one had a grievance with the other. And there were ways that Muggles who were aware of Magicals could tell the right people to talk to. The Dursleys were sitting in the office of one such. Marcus Flint was one such. A defense attorney who recently set up his own practice. His record in Criminal Courts was impeccable. This is not to mean his clients were not found guilty, but he argued expertly for the least sentence possible. Now as a Civil attorney, he'd won every lawsuit in the past year.

"Remember, Vernon, this man IS one of Potter's kind." Petunia hissed at her husband "But we need him. Be respectful! At least PRETEND he is normal."

Vernon grumbled at his wife through her entire spiel, and now he got his say "I know perfectly respectable normal solicitors through Grunnings."

"Who cannot be involved because of the very circumstances…" Petunia began, wearily. This was at least the umpteenth time they had the same argument. But was interrupted by the secretary.

IMELDA UMBRIDGE the nameplate proclaimed, was a young woman. Not unattractive, but her job wasn't to look good. Marcus Flint, Esq. wanted talent to match his and paid for talent not beauty. His wife was his trophy. Her phone buzzed, she pressed a button, spoke, listened, and nodded. Then smiled at the potential clients "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley? Solicitor Flint will see you now."

"Thank you." The Dursleys nodded politely and followed.

abcdefghi

The solicitor managed to look haughty and servile at the same time "I appreciate you coming to see me." He said "Sir, Madam. Welcome and please be seated. Miss Umbridge, refresh their beverages please."

The secretary nodded and left to return with a coffee pot. "That is a fine suit, Mr. Dursley, if you don't mind my noticing your husband, ma'am." Imelda offered "I am sure it is a credit to your tastes."

"Why, thank you, dear!" Petunia beamed.

Vernon grunted slightly, but swelled "I was looking around while we waited. You have what seems to be a substantial collection of books."

"Yes, Mr. Dursley." Marcus nodded "And I assure you, it is a working library. I expect to wear out reference material before it goes out of date."

Petunia took the topic that would most irritate her husband "The reason we sought your representation is the situation involves a wizard."

"You and your husband dislike magic?" asked Imelda. At least she made it sound like a question.

Petunia subtly kicked Vernon under the table and replied "Not as such, Solicitor. We were put upon by your world. I had prior distasteful involvement with magicals through my sister. As a child. More recently, we were guardians of a wizard who-"

"He embarrassed us MULTIPLE TIMES!" Vernon cut in "With his-"

Petunia loudly, but smiling "Abilities! I am sure you understand, the underage…Before you go to that school."

"Accidental magic." Marcus supplied, hiding his distaste for them. Their distaste was obvious on the very surface of their minds. He was barely using the Legilimency that helped make him so successful.

Vernon gruffly acknowledged "Yes, that."

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, let me be blunt." He said, setting down his legal pad "Ministry rules are very liberal regarding accidental magic. We simply have no punishment for it. And, in truth, no reason to. It falls into the same category as …ahhh…. A toddler breaking crystal because he stumbled."

Petunia put in "He was tried by your court for using …m…m…magic…just the year after he started school."

"Seems excessive for some underage wizardry." Imelda commented.

Vernon gave a sour look and growled "It was not a first offense. The boy was a repeat offender."

"Interesting and relevant even." Said Flint "But let's get specific. In order to justify a monetary settlement you would need to supply detailed expenses and/or damages that you incurred. The expenses must be significant. And, of equal importance, would be the wealth of the defendant. Could he…or ahh…she… pay a large judgment?"

Both Dursleys smiled, their expressions showing pure…or rather, decidedly impure… greed. Petunia answered "He is one of your Houses."

"And consider we never got so much as a Farthing!" Vernon jumped in "And not so much as a by your leave!"

A pureblood wizard, raised by Muggles? The legal pair exchanged perplexed looks. But Flint's mind was on a careful cost/benefit calculation. Could a payout be large enough to offset the risk of offending a member of the Wizengamot? "The initial stages of a case are likely to be the most time consuming." He began, cautiously "I would probably want to argue that it be heard in Muggle court. A House is likely to have allies on any tribunal, so you wouldn't get a fair hearing. So I can consider options…exactly which wizard are we discussing?"

"Harry Potter." Replied Petunia with some trepidation.

Marcus sat back in his leather chair. This was a greater risk than he'd thought. Did he have anything personal against Potter? Not really. Yes, losing Quidditch to a First Year was embarrassing, but he could equally lay the blame on the Malfoy brat for replacing him Seventh Year. Besides, it almost directly led to redirecting himself to the success he currently enjoyed.

Imelda meanwhile held her wand out in her sleeve silently cast " _Legilimens_!" She signaled with a high pitched cough. Once, twice….a pause…then a third. Nothing a client would suspect. Especially Muggles with no Occlumency skills.

"You should know, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, in the interests of full disclosure, Harry Potter and myself were opponents frequently on sporting fields. There was enmity as a result. However, given our age difference, we had little contact. That said, I think you have a claim and would like to represent you." And concluding his speech, Flint left his chair, walked around the heavy oak desk and offered a hand.

Vernon shook the bare minimum that courtesy allowed. Petunia pumped the hand vigorously.

Imelda waved an arm, offered "If you will wait outside for a moment, I will take your paperwork. Then explain the first stages of your case. There are also fees and expenses that I must go over with you." She shut the heavy wood door behind the Dursleys.

abcdefghi

"They both hate magic." The solicitor observed "Him much more than her."

The secretary shook her head "No. His is a surface distaste. She is the source. And it runs straight to her core. But they share one trait with us that will benefit the case. Greed."

"Ah." Flint acknowledged with a nod "And you're certain about them?"

She nodded "Absolutely. They are not lying. They believe everything they said. And they are a bit desperate. I get the sense we are not their first stop."

"I see." He grinned "Go for the gold."

abcdefghi

She showed the Dursleys a professional smile and waved them to a semi-private alcove "First, if I can have any records you brought to support your case, I'll make copies. But please preserve your originals. We recommend a secure lockbox such as a bank."

"Of course, here you are." Replied Petunia. She handed over a substantial stack of papers.

Imelda thanked her "This is an impressive file ma'am. It will go a long way in our case."

"My wife is most detailed." Vernon commented. He watched, rather pleased to witness a perfectly normal office copier in operation.

Imelda pushed over a single sheet form and said "This designates us as your legal counsel. Both sign at the bottom, please." Brought out a thick packet "These are basic declarations. You are both citizens of England, the UK, the EU. To the best of your knowledge, your nephew (as defendant) is the same. You have suffered real physical and/or financial harm as a result of your nephew's placement. You will both need to initial at every green tab and sign at the red tabs."

"Can we add severe hand pain?" Petunia quipped some ten minutes later. And they still weren't finished.

Imelda had heard that joke a lot. But, she chuckled along with the clients as if it was original. Then she switched to a serious face and said "Now comes the least pleasant part of the meeting. Expenses. To start a case against one of our Ancient and Noble Houses will be costly. The last judgment was in excess of five millio-"

"WHAT! BLOODY-" Vernon turned purple and all but had a stroke right then.

Smiling inside, the secretary offered a cup of water "I did not mean to imply that as our fee, sir. Please excuse me. But starting a case, getting even a first hearing, might easily cost £20,000."

"Th-that i-i-is…" gulped Petunia.

The house was paid for. The car, almost. The emergency fun…well, Vernon gripped his wife's hand "Well, Miss Umbridge, we might not be able to do that right up front. Would… £15,000 be an amount I could pay immediately? Another £15,000 in a couple weeks."

"Marcus trusts my judgment." Imelda said after idly tapping her chin with a pen. "I am fairly certain we can get started under those terms. After all, we are beginning a long term relationship. You do understand that? Mr. and Mrs. Dursley? Good, final provision. Our ultimate compensation will be the greater of £350 per hour or 35% of your judgment."

They both nodded. Vernon scratched vigorously in the checkbook and ripped off a single paper that now represented a sizable amount of money. After receiving copies of everything, the Dursleys left the three story office building. Outside, he sighed "That was not nearly as bad as I thought. Lawyer! PAH! Bloodsuckers! The lot of them!"

"It amazes me that six of them wouldn't even consider the matter." Petunia replied "Grandfather Evans always spoke prosaically about justice for the little person."

Vernon laughed rather greedily "Hurting that boy! Dragging his scrawny carcass into court is just as important to me. I will enjoy seeing him squirm."

"I hope you will keep that opinion out of sight in THEIR company." Warned Petunia. To which Vernon only grunted and waved his key for her to get in the car.

abcdefghi

After pointing the Dursleys to the elevator, Miss Umbridge sat at her desk filled out a deposit slip, pulled her jacket and purse and laid them on her desk. She tapped on the inner door and opened it "Mark." She said, casually "I'll need an hour to stop at the bank. Here's the Dursley agreement."

"You think it's worth an hour?" he sneered slightly at her.

She grinned, nodded and held up the check "Fifteen with another fifteen in a week. Win lose or draw, this could be big."

"Take a bonus for yourself, Mel." Replied Flint. He allowed a flicker of a smile to show on his not unattractive face.

She grinned. She knew all the secrets. Knew he engaged in the usual file padding. Figured what amount she would question, added 25%, and departed "Early start tomorrow, boss."

Madam Elise Edgecombe Wizengamot Speaker


	2. Chapter 2:PERCIVAL IGNATIUS WEASLEY

[a/n] This story does take place in my Susan Bones and the Prisoner of Azkaban story. Because I like Susan. Couldn't say that's required reading for this, there'll be enough story references here. If you haven't read it, they'll probably drive you slightly crazy. Then you should read SBPOA if you haven't. Last time, we saw Flint and the Dursleys, now it's Percy and the Potters plus a little gag I keep running across.

* * *

2 PERCIVAL IGNATIUS WEASLEY

After the climatic one on one duel in which most feared Dark Lord of the Twentieth Century, his dragon and Nagini were slain by a pair of young basilisks, no one yet learned where they came from and the victor wasn't telling where the survivor was. Said winner had only to speak his heart's desire for multiple job offers to land in his lap. Harry Potter Hero of the Wizarding World had three ambitions as an eighteen year old wizard. He wanted to teach, that was an offer Headmistress McGonagall did NOT extend.

"You are far and away the finest student of your generation, Potter." She had told him "Transfiguration, Defense, even Charms possibly, I have no doubt you could teach well. You will…one day. But…not now…not yet."

And Harry slumped, visibly. His disappointment flashed to anger when she laughed.

She shook her head, not at all disturbed by the heat almost palpable "That, my young friend, is exactly why. No more would I have hired Miss Granger...if she were with us... despite the encyclopedia in her mind. Live a little. One day you will no longer feel anger when you think of this conversation. Come back then."

"Stupid bitch McGonagall." Harry grumbled repeatedly among the small group that knew he'd applied to Hogwarts. It took Susan's protests to win the Headmistress a wedding invite. He took two jobs then, first an auror. He had, by killing Voldemort, earned a pass on the usual training. Just for the record, he took, and passed with full marks, the final exam. Aurors were required to maintain a certain physical conditioning, this fit in smoothly with his second job. That of Reserve Seeker for the Chudley Cannons. Harry Potter was a busy young wizard.

abcdefghij

Susan Amelia Bones-Potter, wearing the shirt with epaulets declaring her a Page was on break from her first Ministry job as an Interdepartmental Messenger. "Good morning, dear." She bounced herself right into his lap. Dropped a thick envelope on his desk and kissed him.

"How come my messages don't get delivered that way?" a sour voice came over the divider.

Harry dug a finger into her kidneys making her squeal and retorted "Because…Scamander… you're not nearly as pretty as me."

A paper airplane made a loop in the air, swept down on the couple and bumped Susan in the ear. She issued a brief, noisy raspberry at her husband's partner. "It's always nice to include a bit of pleasure with work." She declared, then asked "So? Wha'cha got?"

"Marked personal." He observed "You didn't open it?"

She made a show of brushing her nails on her chest, replying "A Messenger delivers. A Messenger does not know, or need to. Period." And pushed herself out of his lap.

"Off with ya!" he growled and playfully swatted her rear. Grinning as his wife turned a corner and vanished. Tearing open the manila envelope, he kicked back for an apparently long bout of reading. The first page…introductory…immediately brought irritation. The second, outrage "FIFTY MILLION GALLEONS! BLOODY DURSLEYS! I'LL AVADA THE LOT OF THEM!"

"Harry!?" Susan tore back into the office, skipping the formality of checking in at the main desk. She got there just in time to see her husband's fist come through the cubical divider.

He whined "That was really bloody stupid. Owwwww!" And, when he tried to free his hand, he only succeeded in damaging it further.

"What do you expect when you put your hand through a wall?" asked Susan, unsympathetically. Although her tone was. "Now hold still a second while I help this." She pulled her wand and made the jagged, splintered hole caused by Harry's punch into a neat opening. Then with assistance, eased him free and back in his chair.

Harry whined and whimpered, holding his arm. Nor was it an exaggeration. There were deep, bleeding gashes halfway up his arm and bruises were already discolored his clearly broken knuckles. He sighed when a pink glow from his partner numbed the damaged limb. "Appreciate that, Newt." He chuckled.

"You owe me … two…Potter." The older auror declared.

Now that the immediate crisis was over, Susan leaned back and glared at her husband "So, what brought this on?" she demanded.

"Thanks for the sympathy, Sue." He grumbled. And, when his wife didn't flinch, he grabbed the envelope she'd brought and pushed it to her. "The Dursleys are suing me for fifty million galleons."

Susan's initial reaction was a raised eyebrow. She leafed through page after page "Clothing…school supplies… befitting a House…incidents of damage…result of magic…. Got the idea." She put the pile down and gave him a sad look "You know, no lawsuit was **ever** solved by an avada."

"Then I'll put Fred and George on the job." He grumbled "They'll make it look like an accident."

Susan sighed, rubbed his chest and kissed his forehead "Just let the healer fix you up." She told him "I'll put the right Weasley on this." This time she really did leave. Stopping at the women's locker room the Ministry provided she called for her House Elf, shed her Page's uniform and with it the persona of a mere young girl. Put on the rich affair that proclaimed her the Head of one Ancient and Noble House and First Lady of another.

abcdefghij

Percival Igatius Weasley Esq. Associate Legal Counsel - the nameplate on the door proclaimed in golden lettering. While the affair of the Triwizard Tournement was highly damaging to several careers, the middle Weasley came up roses. His life plan was jumped ahead several years. Percy planned to be in this position by 2003 not 1999. He was well pleased and could marry Penelope early. He ceased contemplation and resumed work. Some two hours later there was a disturbance in the corridor. He got up and opened his door "Lady Potter? Greetings and felicitations." He gave a respectful bow to the wealthiest woman in Magical Britain.

"Hello, Percy." She replied, he was her social inferior. "Might we speak? Privately?"

Even though his younger brother's best friend still rubbed him the wrong way. He would never refuse to meet with either. And, she was pureblood raised. "But, of course." He said, solicitously "Would you like a refreshment?"

"No thank you." She replied, and went through the open door.

An eager to please Page entered as she was sitting "Water Lady. 1 degree."

"Thank you Lisa." Susan acknowledged and after the pleased Page curtsied herself out, giggled "Do you know I had breakfast with her in the café the other day?"

Percy wasn't sure what to make of that.

Susan was, if anything, more amused "Obviously a case of Superman syndrome."

"What can I do for House Bones?" asked Percy, eager to please, but ready to get to business.

Susan nodded "A story my husband related to me… Is it true you once wrote a report for the Ministry about the thickness of potions caldrons?"

"My brothers were most unkind about that." Percy answered sourly "But it is **still** the basis for potion standards."

Susan offered an apologetic expression then explained "I'm not mocking you. In fact, and I am here on behalf of House Potter, I think it makes you the perfect solicitor to help with a legal matter. A very serious one." And she placed the very thick stack of legal documents on his desk.

"As the case involves an Ancient and Noble House…in a sense, two…this is something the Ministry would take an interest in." Percy considered, scratching his chin "And, while it is certainly appropriate for the Ministry to generally advise, I could not work the case on Ministry time."

She nodded "I wouldn't want you to. Obviously I'm not on the clock myself at the moment. So? Review it as a Ministry employee, please. And, subject to Harry's okay…will you represent House Potter during the case?"

"Given the potential impact to two Houses, the Ministry needs an analysis of the potential consequences." He was giving the formidable stack of papers a look "Naturally, a report will need to go to the Minister. As for solicitor for the whole case…I'll need to ensure there is no conflict of interest…all ethical concerns… And my supervisor's approval." To most Percy was unquestioningly loyal to the Ministry. Hence, his Gryffindor placement. That was certainly true when he wrote his Cauldron Thickness report. He was still loyal…to the source of his paycheck.

Susan fleetingly reached out with legilimency, and found a shield. She withdrew tracelessly. But, the niece of Amelia Bones could read faces and body language even better. And wizards didn't learn that skill at all commonly. "Of course, if you agree" she offered with a smile "we'll be only too happy to compensate you for your time."

"As soon as I've reviewed the file, I'll let you know." He was proud of keeping the excitement out of his voice and the firmness of the handshake he offered.

Susan smiled, and even more broadly at feeling the sweaty palm "If it's today, we'll be at the Manor. You can reach either of us tomorrow here."

"Of course, Lady Potter." He agreed "Thank you for thinking of me."

abcdefghij

Harry's reflexes prevented a collision with his wife "Imagine my surprise when I heard LADY Potter was here." He sniggered "Where did you take off to?"

"It is not for you to question a Lady!" A stern looking Augusta Longbottom declared.

The young couple turned, looked at each other "Superman!" and burst out laughing.

"How dare you!" a now outraged witch snarled "Auror! I command you to identify yourself!"

Susan whispered "Clark Kent." In her husband's ear.

"Harry Potter, ma'am." Answered Harry with barely suppressed mirth "My wife, Susan."

Madam Longbottom sniffed and stalked off.

"Snape?" asked Susan after she was safely out of earshot.

Harry waggled his left hand at her "Snape's grandmother. So, hand's healed. Why'd you abandon me in my time of pain?" he ended his question with a sniffle.

"I've seen you more hurt in Second Year." She snorted "And this was your own fault. Besides, I thought it was a priority to get your case looked at."

Harry noticed "Percy? Right. I'm game. Shall we?"

"I took the rest of the afternoon off." Susan answered, huskily "Wanna go home? And play?" She wasn't sure what she felt first, the tug of apparition or her husband's lips on hers.

abcdefghij

Madam Elise Edgecombe was voted Wizengamot Speaker in the wake of the Death Eater purges. Trials were still ongoing. She was a pureblood traditionalist who never supported Voldemort. She was head of the richest House in Britain. As a plus, she opposed the movement led by the Potters, Blacks and Weasleys. There was a knock on her office door "Enter?"

"Percival Weasley, to see you, Madam." Her secretary said.

He entered, removed his hat, inclined his head, introduced himself "Percival Ignatius Weasley, Madam Speaker. You asked to see me?"

"Beverly, please file these and you can leave for the day." She dismissed her secretary. And resumed scratching with her quill. Continued for a time, then looked up "Thank you, Mr. Weasley, for seeing me. I realize it is rather late."

He waited…showing no sign of resenting the wait…and responded with just the proper tone "This is not my first late night, ma'am. And I am certain it will not be my last."

"Excellent attitude…may I call you Percy?" she said.

He nodded "As you like ma'am."

"Your memo is generating considerable concern. As I am sure you can imagine." She got to business.

Somewhat concerned, Percy explained "The Lady Potter sought me out. Earl Potter and my brother Ronald were close friends at Hogwarts."

"We have no objection to either the Potters' or your behavior." The Speaker held up a hand "The speed with which your preliminary report reached your supervisor's desk was exemplary. Everyone up to myself and the Minister are eager for your evaluation, but please do not take that to mean you need to live in your office."

Percy's face cleared "Thank you, Madam Edgecombe. I was hoping to see my fiancée tonight. But I can assure you, I will have a full report with potential impact evaluation tomorrow. There is one other request Lady Potter made."

"Oh?" she asked.

Not quite sure how to phrase his request he stopped and started several times "Ma'am, Lady Potter asked if I would argue the case for the defense. I wonder what the Ministry position on an employee taking sides-"

"Ahhh…but this is different." Elise interrupted "After all, these are Muggles. While it would be a conflict of interest in a House to House dispute, there is no such concern here. Submit your request through channels, do wish to be seen breaking the chain of command. However, if it meets any resistance, please let me know."

Percy recognized a dismissal when he heard one "Thank you, ma'am." She did not ask, so he did not offer to take leave for this. He figured he could manage to use a bit of Ministry time, since the Speaker clearly implied whose side the Ministry would take. And he could make a modest extra income for a time. His aspirations soared, could another promotion possibility have just been dropped in his lap?


	3. Chapter 3:ROUND 1

[a/n] Thanx for the reviews. I'm having fun writing this. The first thing to mention is the semi-canon character of Percy's wife. Nothing but the name is given, so I fit her story into SBPOA chronology.

Phoenixx Rising \- Harry, though in a happy marriage, is angrier at the world generally than in canon. He got royally screwed in SBPOA. And here comes the legal system again, plus the Dursleys to mess with him.

The running gag, I read a 'Harry beats Voldie, goes back to Hogwarts' story. He gets on the Express not wearing his glasses. All the Purebloods think he's a new student, but the Muggleborns recognized him even without his glasses. He ran with it, calling himself Clark Kent when without glasses (even getting sorted] So here I incorporated a bit of that fun. Harry and Susan are at the top of Wizarding society. But they're working in entry level Ministry jobs. Everyone sees the outfit and nothing else.

On with the tale.

* * *

 **3 ROUND 1**

"It's a great opportunity, Audrey!" Percy enthused to his fiancée.

Audrey Goyle's family was wiped out in the Second Riddle War. Her parents in a revenge attack when the Dark Lord violated the truce offered by Potter. Her younger brother, Greg _Crucio_ d to insanity by Voldemort for their parents' failure while she watched. The family wealth taken by the Ministry and distributed as reparations to victims of Death Eaters, except for some 100,000 Galleons she'd manage to slip into her Afrikaner cousin's name in South Africa. She was working as a sandwich server in the Ministry cafeteria in the early stages of planning revenge and/or a return to riches when she met, and fell in love with, of all people a _Weasley_. But one who was smart and _ambitious_! She listened intently while her fiancé detailed his day. "What an unexpected windfall!"

"How should I best benefit from it?" he asked.

She shook her head indecisively "Too early to say, luv." Ruining Potter had a certain appeal, though she did not voice that "Nothing I have seen in the paperwork seems untrue. I think the clothing costs are even cheap. Food too. The only item I would definitely argue is Punitive Damages."

"I see your point." Percy agreed "The best would be to consult with Potter. I can hardly represent him without communicating with him."

Audrey suggested "You might want to develop a more cordial relationship with him. After all, he did save your sister's life."

"And made her a bound servant." Percy countered, coldly "Risked my brother's life on MULTIPLE OCCASIONS."

She agreed, meekly, but countered "And pulled him out of those situations at the risk of his own life. And provided the startup money for Fred and George's business. And put your father into a whole new career away from that deadend job."

"In other words…I owe it to him?" he asked.

Audrey sighed "You know me better than that. But, while I am sure you could decline to represent Potter without risk, handle the case WELL …as I know you can… and win or lose, credit will accrue to reputation. And of course, your vault."

"Ahh!" answered Percy. Then he cupped her face and kissed her, softly. Then passionately.

Abcdefghij

Susan spent the next couple of days with her usual routine of delivering classified internal memos that were too sensitive for owls. Harry was on light duty patrol in Diagon Alley. Neither were terribly concerned about the Dursley suit. It didn't even effect their sex life.

Almost simultaneously, the commander of aurors in the shopping district and Susan's supervisor received instructions for them to report to the Legal Offices. Neither gave it any thought and both arrived in their uniforms.

"Page, Aurors have priority." The scruffy wizard behind the desk addressed Susan with a leer.

Harry flicked up his Auror cap, displaying his lightning scar and declared "Page Kara is with me. Will there be a problem? Or shall we call your supervisor?"

"Oh no!" he exclaimed "My apologies Mist- I mean Earl…EARL… Potter! Please excuse me! W-who are y-you here t-to s-s-see?"

Harry sneered at the man "Better…just barely…Now, we have a meeting with Solicitor Weasley. Your expeditious assistance would be appreciated."

"Expeditious?" questioned Susan as the man disappeared down the corridor "Big word, my dear."

Harry lashed out and caught the sensitive spot on her neck and dug in. She retaliated by pinching his side.

And that's exactly how the functionary saw them on his return. He coughed significantly and declared "Mr. Weasley is waiting!"

"By all means." Harry waved and giggled when she slapped his rear "Lead the way."

Abcdefghij

Percy came out from behind his desk and tugged on his robes to straighten them in response to the knock and authoritatively called "Enter!"

"Earl Potter and associate." The functionary announced without quite letting his opinion show.

Percy frowned at the introduction, filed it away for later consideration "Earl and Lady Potter, I thank you for giving me the time to review this properly." They shook hands and all three sat.

"Shouldn't we be on a first name basis?" asked Harry "I still get Molly sweaters for Christmas."

Nodding, he replied "Alright, Harry, Susan. To business. You two may not be on the clock just now, but I am. So you know, I provided the basic facts of the case file that was provided to my superiors and Speaker Edgecombe has taken a personal interest in the case. I have a copy of my report for you to read."

"Alright, thank you." Said Susan glancing at the copy "What are the facts? As the Dursleys see them?"

Percy gave a hesitant glance, he knew Harry's temper well, and started "The first statements, I would say, have no reason to argue against. That you were placed with your Aunt and Uncle after your parents' murder?"

"By Dumbledore. True." Harry answered, simply.

Right away, he'd hit a touchy subject, Percy knew "The damages for which your family is-"

"Relatives." Harry cut him off, decidedly hostile.

Percy recoiled, confused "Sorry?"

"My FAMILY all have red hair." Harry countered "Well, except for my Goddaughter… and Luna. The Dursleys…they're just… you can't help who you're related to. Bloody! I like Malfoy better than them!"

Susan chuckled deliberately, to defuse her husband "Now, now Harry. Sometimes I think you're closer to Draco than Ron. Hahaha."

Percy didn't let the obvious complement to his family show on his face. Steepled his fingers and continued "The argument begins with the expenses they incurred in raising you from a year and a half until your seventeenth birthday. The filing lists purchases of clothes, medical expenses and food."

Harry looked embarrassed. Deeply so. And angry "They didn't spend a Knut on me they didn't have to! Resented every bit. And made me work it off!"

"Their estimate is £100,000 £40,000 and £28,000 respectively." Percy offered, quietly "That works out to about _GG_ 33,000 at current exchange rates."

Harry fumed while Susan clenched his hand and commented "This doesn't begin to approach even one million."

"True." Percy said with a nod "But this section theorizes an heir of an Ancient and Noble House, properly raised by Magical nobles, would have cost ten times that."

Susan couldn't help but nod "They're probably right in that."

"Not helping." Harry complained to his wife.

Taking over again, apologizing "Sorry, I'm just trying to give facts. Their second point is expenses incurred due to Magical incidents. Examples include cleaning the house of quote millions of letters unquote. Fire rescue from a school roof. Surgical removal of a porcine tail from one Dudley Dursley. Ministry billed Obliviation Services of…is that Margo? Dursley. Replacement of large pane of glass in the London Zoo Reptile."

"Vernon's sister…Marge…actually." Harry chuckled "Merlin that was funny, looking back. The roof happened before I knew about magic, come to think of it so was the snake display. Hahahaha I think Dudders was sick for a week. What else?... Oh yeah… Hagrid."

Both were shaken. Susan had never heard quite so much of his Muggle raising and Percy was rather lost in the terminology. But suddenly felt there was a legal response in those stories. "Harry, I think I really need to know about your childhood…in depth."

"It was really pretty rotten." Harry grumbled. "I never discuss it. With anyone. Hermione might have guessed some. Ron and the twins saw some before Second Year."

Susan sighed. In almost a year of marriage, and almost two years before, she had learned less about her husband's childhood than just in this meeting. As much curiosity as concern she nudged "Come on, Harry."

"No!" he snapped "The only good I got out of them was how to survive Azkaban!"

Where compassion failed, Percy's cool logic played well "Harry…look at it this way…from the file it is likely some of your youth will come out anyway. If something in it could be of use in your defense, why not use it against them?"

"I dunno." Reluctant Harry replied.

Percy suggested "Whatever you tell me, I will keep strictly confidential, unless it directly benefits your case. From my family, even Ron. You needn't have Susan present, either, if you wish. I'll swear an Unbreakable."

"Nooooo…" Harry finally sighed after long minutes of thought "If it has to be, I guess she should hear it now. I don't want to repeat it again unless I can't get out of it."

Susan gasped in pain as Harry's hands clenched hers vice-like as he talked. She never did tell him that he actually fractured her left hand during that hours long monologue. Later, she was to just tell her husband she needed to change, quietly visit the on duty Healer and come out in her House finery. For the duration, she was the comforting presence he needed.

"That is not at all what anyone would have believed about The Boy Who Lived." Was the first sentence Percy spoke after it was done. Despite his very useful ambidextrousness, it would be some time before he WANTED to write again. He felt distinctly contrite and said so "Harry, I have thought, and said, many … Frankly, more than many, derogatory and just plain wrong… things about you… over the years. I apologize. If you do not want me to represent you I would completely understand, nor am I completely sure I can…competently."

Harry stiffly shook his head "No. Let's go with it. Besides, I'd probably just have to repeat it again."

"He doesn't mean that the way it sounded." Susan said enduring the pain in her hand without a sign "I think you're the right man for this job and so will Harry. Once he calms down."

Abcdefghij

Ginny Weasley's relationship to Harry Potter could best be described as complicated. She owed him her life…more than once. She was Harry's vassal, she had also been the Head of House Potter. She would be a member, for life. Rumor had it she shared Harry's bed. Despite the nasty tone, Wizarding society easily allowed it. Legally, even Susan couldn't object. Sometimes she resented the woman who stole her place, others they were best friends. What didn't change was one descriptive word Loyalty. So, when news reached The Harpies training center of an unpleasant scene between her brother and The Potters, she went ballistic! "PERCIVAL IGNATIUS WEASLEY!"

"Ginevra! How dare you?!" exclaimed Percy as he came out of his office. While the littlest Weasley has been described as nature personified, a Head Boy was no slouch. Aurors arrived, saw the combatants, stopped … and conjured chairs. When it was over, both were rather exhausted. Disarmed and sitting in a holding cell. He wanted to know "What brought this on?"

Ginny panted "What did you… do to Harry?"

"I happen to be his solicitor." Percy explained in a petulant tone "His Aunt and Uncle are suing him for the costs of raising him."

Ginny's hair lifted off her back and stood on end. In a very quiet voice, she said "I'll kill them."

"Father." Percy bowed to Arthur.

The Weasley patriarch tsked "This is the behavior of ten year olds!"

"It's my fault Daddy." Ginny admitted "I heard Percy started a fight with Harry."

Arthur pressed both fists into his temples "I cannot fault your loyalty, Ginny. But can you honestly think attacking your brother is the answer?"

"No, but…" she began.

Percy mentioned "Now she has a mission to murder Harry's relatives."

"It's NOT murder if there's a good reason." Ginny countered, stubbornly.

That was when the Minister of Magic walked in "I can't really keep either of them." The impressive black man said "There was no significant damage. And…frankly…the staff enjoyed it."

"I don't know, Kingsley." Argued Arthur "While Percy seems fine, I think Ginevra is favoring her ankle."

She looked betrayed "I'm perfectly fine!"

"You think she might benefit from an exam by our healer?" asked Kingsley in a conspiratorial tone.

Arthur nodded. Winked.

Kingsley added "I don't think he'll be available until tomorrow morning."

"I don't see that as a problem!" Arthur overrode Ginny's voice.

She did put in "You can't keep me!"

"I don't see that as a problem." Arthur repeated.

This time Ginny held her peace.

"And your punishment…Percival…" declared Arthur, ominously, "will be to floo home and explain to your Mother _exactly_ where your sister is…And _why_."

Percy, who had been feeling a little smug, not spending the night in a cell after all, swallowed a lump.

Abcdefghij

"All Rise!" the crier called out "This Civil Justice Court convened. Part 207. Surrey Circuit. R.J. Styles presiding."

The magistrate stood behind her desk, intoned "God Save the Queen. You may be seated."

"Case 00-0118-aqdp!" announced the crier "Vernon and Petunia Dursley versus-"He stopped, gulped and handed the form to the magistrate.

"Earl Potter" she stood and bowed her head. The various court officers did as well, not entirely sure why "This court offers its deepest respect to a recipient of The Victoria Cross and honors your service. God Save the Queen."

Harry stood and bowed his head gravely, in acknowledgement "For Queen and Country." The ritual complete, he sat.

"I rather think that just ended the case." Said Percy with a grin.

Across the aisle, the Solicitor frowned slightly as he stood "Magistrate, Marcus Albus Flint for the plaintiffs. Ready to proceed."

"Are your clients prepared, for expediency, to reduce their complaint to a Small Claims case?" asked the magistrate.

Flint leaned over and whispered to the Dursleys, who smirked across the aisle at Harry. He then faced the bench and answered "Magistrate, while my clients are eager to utilize your good offices to discuss a settlement, a Small Claims amount would be completely inadequate compensation for their damages."

"The defendant?" asked Styles.

Percy stood, inclined his head "Thank you for the Court's time, Magistrate. Percival Ignatius Weasley for House Potter and, indirectly, House Bones. My clients do indicate a Small Claims settlement is possible. Thus far, my fee has not exceeded the Small Claims ceiling."

"This court is not amused Mr. Weasley." the magistrate said, coldly.

Harry briefly spoke to Percy, then stood and addressed the court "No humor was intended, Magistrate. I will not voluntarily pay the Dursleys a Knut…I beg your pardon, a penny."

"I see." replied Styles, less coldly. "The court has reviewed the plaintiff's paperwork. Does the defense find anything out of order?"

Percy answered "Yes, Magistrate. These documents are not actual purchase receipts. But, are expense lists. And therefore prove nothing."

"You expect even the most detailed person to have receipts after almost twenty years?" Marcus demanded.

To which Percy countered "For a suit of this size? Why not? And even if they were purchase receipts, where is the proof the alleged purchases were made for the benefit of my client?"

"I suppose Potter walked around naked all his life!" Vernon sneered.

The magistrate hammered "Are you representing yourself, Mr. Dursley?"

"I wouldn't tolerate it!" Susan declared primly "He's mine and I don't share."

There was a ripple of chuckling, a husband glaring at his wife and another hammering "A warning Mrs. Potter. Be that as it may, the Court finds these expenses to be in order. A preliminary judgment for the plaintiffs is hereby granted."

"Magistrate, I have a motion." Said Percy "My client is primarily magical. As such, the Wizarding Judiciary is more qualified to adjudicate this case."

Marcus stood and said "I must dispute my learned colleague's motion. The expenses were entirely incurred by Muggles, in the Muggle world. Or preventing exposure of the Magical world to unwanted Muggle attention."

"I concur with the plaintiff." Styles ruled.

Harry looked put out over the defeat, Susan patted his shoulder. But Percy showed no sign of worry as he replied "Very well. However, I would like it on the record that I will seek redress in the Magical Courts. I do have two additional motions."

"They are?" asked Styles somewhat impatiently.

Percy said "Firstly, the Dursley bank records from August 1981 through August 1998 inclusive."

"No objection." Marcus replied, confidently "The defendants will, of course, pay all expenses associated with obtaining seventeen years' worth of duplicate records."

Percy countered "I would think your clients would be willing to cover such costs. After all, those records should only help validate their case." He allowed his lips to curve upward "Or would there be something they would not want known?"

"The plaintiffs will pay any expenses associated." The magistrate ruled "However, costs will be added to any judgment ultimately assessed upon the defendant. Mr. Weasley? You mentioned a second request?"

Percy nodded "Yes, Ma'am. The defendant requests a copy of the Last Will and Testament of Alan Evans Jr. Deceased April 29, 1985. Also of Surrey county. He is the Father of Petunia Dursley nee Evans as well as the Grandfather of my client Harry IV James Potter."

"Objection!" protested Marcus "Such an old record could have no bearing on this case!"

Percy pointed out "And yet, the plaintiff wishes to make my client responsible for decisions made in 1981."

"For a situation that persisted until 1997." Marcus countered.

The magistrate considered "What do you expect to find, Mr. Weasley?"

"Your Honor" he replied "Truthfully, I do not know."

Flint jumped up and demanded "Allow a fishing expedition!"

"Solicitor?" Styles wanted to know.

Percy answered "For anything my client might, and should have, received from the estate of his maternal grandfather."

"So ordered." The magistrate concurred "We are adjourned."

The adversaries glared at each other across the courtroom, while the solicitors approached each other and shook hands. "You bluff well, Weasley." The dark haired solicitor declared "My fees are still small claims. Hahaha."

"Who's bluffing?" the red haired solicitor countered "But I'm always willing to meet. Hope you don't mind Bonnie's?"

Flint nodded after a moment's thought and commented "I see, burning the candle at both ends. Might be a bigger win than I hoped. Don't wear yourself out, Weasley."

"I like a challenge." Percy retorted "Maybe between the Ministry and you… I'll get a workout."


	4. Chapter 4:PERCY v MARCUS PLUS ONE

[a/n]: Thanx for the reviews.

Enjoying the buildup? Dursleys not doing bad so far are they? Wouldn't be any fun if they just got beat up from the start.

The outline did grow a bit on the suggestion of covering what Harry went through. But it won't reach novel length. Might make 10 chapters tops.

* * *

4 PERCY v MARCUS PLUS ONE

"Hi guys." Harry Potter waved casually as he strolled into arguably the biggest, definitely the most flamboyant, business in Diagon Alley "How's tricks?"

One of the primary owners announced "Look who it is, George!"

"Why Fred!" exclaimed the other "It's an Auror! We apologize, sir. What crime could we have committed?"

Harry pulled out a pink scroll "None before I came in." he said officiously "However, impersonating each other is a crime. A misdemeanor at any rate. Fines up to—"

"Have mercy! Have mercy!" Fred wailed.

George sneered impressively "Give a git a bit of authority and it goes right to his head!" Then they both broke character and asked "What's on your mind Harry?"

"Just been busy." Replied Harry "Practice…patrols…missed you guys."

They frowned at each other, then at Harry "And"

"hanging"

"with"

"Percy!"

Harry shrugged "I got sued. He was the best Weasley for the job."

"We're hurt." They pouted

"Look at the"

"vast arsenal"

"at our command!"

Harry ticked each off on a finger "Your Dad would be on their side. Molly would send them a howler. Bill would set Fleur on them, which wouldn't work on Auntie Petunia. Can't use dragons…obviously. Ron would punch Vernon, causing another lawsuit. And Ginny already spent one night in jail."

"That's our spitfire!" Fred cheered proudly.

To which Harry rolled his eyes "I wanted to Avada them, too, but you are forgetting the most important rule of pranking. The rule Mrs. Prongs developed. The Zeroth Rule."

"Enlighten us oh sage one?" they demanded in one voice.

Harry replied with a smirk "Really? You don't know? Should be obvious. You don't just sell one thing, do you? There's nothing worse than beating an opponent at their own game."

"But Percy?" they wanted to know.

Their friend and business manager, Lee Jordan nodded "He's who I'd go with if we ever have legal trouble."

"If?" Harry chuckled "Anyway, Susan had the deal more than half made before the healer had my hand working. And if it goes the way Percy thinks it will, I'll never hear from them again."

Fred sighed, regretfully "Not even a Ton Tongue Toffee on cousin Dudley?"

"I know your whole product line." Harry's tone was harsh. He wasn't necessarily friends with Dudley, but the purely Muggle aspects of Harry's victory over Voldemort were due to his cousin and girlfriend's internet research.

Abcdefghij

Draco Malfoy might have considered any number of careers in the Wizarding World. But, secret alliances and the deaths of both his parents forced him into the role of Head of House Malfoy. What he managed, as importantly as the financial wealth of both his and his adopted daughter's Houses, was a network of informants. Thus, some two weeks after the first hearing, he was in Bonnie's the restaurant beside the Ministry. He smiled at the approaching pair "Greetings, gentlemen. I was just finishing."

"Malfoy." Percy hissed at the enemy of his family.

Flint was no less pleased "I do not believe in coincidences, Draco."

"Exactly two empty seats?" asked Percy in a decidedly skeptical tone.

Draco chuckled "I trust you won't punch me, Weasley." He said it lightly, but moved his hand toward his wand "Regardless, what I have to say is more a benefit to you."

"How about opening your House to a Misuse of Magical Artifacts inspection?" Percy demanded.

Draco's face went expressionless. The house on his land wasn't the home he grew up in, another price he'd paid and the rebuilding was still eating into his vaults "That's none of your business." He said gratingly "Now sit, Weasley."

" _Hexus exposus_." Percy cast at the chair he was nearest, not at all caring if he offended this powerful wizard. He sneered "Now what's on your alleged mind?"

"I'm likely to sit in that Speaker's chair before you ever will, Weasley." Draco retorted with a smirk "At any rate, _unofficially_ , I was tasked by certain officials to express deep concern over Muggles damaging one of our Ancient and Noble Houses. Do I make myself clear? Percy? Marc?"

Flint glared across the table, sneered "Just what, Draco, would make you want to side with the ultimate Gryffindor?"

"It's no secret he and Lovegood are Joanne's Godparents." Answered Draco "And…much as it nauseates me….my wife's sister will be married to a Weasley."

Flint smiled, not pleasantly, observed "That's the public story. Everyone knows that. Would you care to share the behind the scenes facts? The whys and wherefores?"

"Not even with an Unbreakable, Marc." Draco countered with almost the same expression "Regardless, I hope the situation is clear."

Percy gave a nod "I have a number of routes to consider. I still do not accept a lower court ruling of jurisdiction. And there is still the matter of the will."

"I plan to appeal disclosing that as well." Marcus countered "Outside of my colleague, I do not believe I should discuss much more of the case. We take client confidentiality quite serious at my firm. And I do not earn my substantial fees without doing my utmost for my clients."

To which Draco only smiled "Nor was I suggesting otherwise, my fellow Slytherin. My only purpose was to point out the interest this case is generating. A House to House dispute would be one thing. A substantial movement of wealth to Muggle control would not benefit our world."

"What, exactly, are you saying, Malfoy?" Percy gritted out.

Draco tossed down a shot of Fire Whiskey, commented "Our land, of course. 1933 or 34, good years. Now that the blight of that half-blood Riddle is gone, I expect our family vaults to fill again. At any rate, it would be best if a symbolic settlement is reached rather than a House depleting judgement. Your clients should consider that. I am addressing both of you."

"My clients would likely be disinclined to be concerned with the opinion of Magicals." Marcus pointed out.

Percy, less confrontational, put in "I will share your thoughts with my clients. Although, please be aware Harry Potter is not noted for his ability to compromise. Need I remind you of certain incidents at Hogwarts? To say nothing of how the War ended?"

"Then this part is directed to you." Draco glared at Percy "You risk far more than Flint, here, Weasley. If you are set on going for the Snitch, you had best not miss. WELL! I've delivered my message. So, please, enjoy your brunch. Consider yourselves guests of House Malfoy." He stood, shook hands with both, clicked his heels and departed.

Percy ordered a close to top of the menu filet mignon. Marcus was content with a more common bacon and eggs. Percy had never given up chocolate milk for morning meals and his opponent long ago went for the adult black coffee. During the meal they reminisced about Hogwarts and offered personal details that each had already learned about the other.

A waitress cleared the dishes, brought a pair of drinking glasses and departed.

The pair nodded, drew their wands. Neatly divided the labor. Out of the Ogden's bottle, potent liquid flowed into two glasses simultaneously. Complements of Marcus' wand work. Percy put up an effective privacy ward.

"Good Occlumency, Weasley." Marcus commented, as an opening salvo.

Percy smirked "I know, we'll both enjoy our headaches. No harm, no foul." He flicked down a gulp of the whiskey, poured himself a second, swirled it around and waited.

"You may not like Draco, but you can't complain about the quality of his product." Marcus said, lightly "At any rate, to business. I have subpoenas for detailed financial statements from House Potter. My clients will want to pick any assets they are particularly interested in."

Percy accepted that without blinking "Putting the cart before the Thestral, aren't we?"

"Not entirely. You heard your brother-in-law." The Dursley advocate countered.

The redhead frowned "Malfoy is marrying my brother's sister-in-law. That DOES NOT mean he is related to me. Though perhaps in the same way your clients are related to mine. Here is the order for Mr. Evans' will. You have a week to produce it."

"Throwing Hippogriff shit and seeing what sticks?" Marcus accused.

Percy gave a superior look and scolded "Don't be crass. This is a professional consult."

"Hahaha." Flint chuckled "If you're that thin skinned this win will be even easier than I thought. For the record, my clients might be willing to accept an out of court settlement of five million. Plus lawyer fees, of course."

Percy shrugged "I'm afraid we'll need to tell the Magistrate we're not even close."

"Going for the Snitch? To quote Draco?" Marcus quipped "So be it, my friend. Just so you know, my practice is expanding. Might have an opening for a researcher. Would March 15 be good for you as a hearing date?"

The red thatch bobbed "At the very least, I will have managed a preliminary review. The date is acceptable."

"Until then." Marcus stood and flicked a Galleon coin onto the table. They shook hands cordially.

Abcdefhij

Susan had been ill for the last couple days. Nothing very serious. A queasy stomach, a bit of a fever. Today was worse, the couple had been up since 4am. She threw up on the way to the bathroom and continuously for the next half hour. Harry managed to care for her, though called for Xiddy, their House Elf, to clean up the mess. He brought up a nausea potion and sat on a plush leather chair beside their bed.

"Get up Harry." She muttered through her drowsiness.

He jumped, reflexes on a hair trigger "What? You alright?!"

"I'm fine. Just drained." She half complained "We've got that lawsuit today."

He growled "The Dursleys can bugger themselves. I'm staying with you."

"Thank you, Harry." She blindly patted his knee "But really, I feel *BWAACK*"

Like lightning, he fired a couple of shielding spells that redirected the vomit away from the bed and to the floor. "You were saying?" he asked "Like I said fuck the Dursleys."

"Now there's a nausea image." She quipped. "Seriously. I'm fine. Let's get going. Xiddy!"

A female elf appeared and immediately fussed "Mistress Susan is still sick! Xiddy gets potion! Xiddy cleans! Xiddy-"

"Needs to get my Potter formals." Susan cut her off.

Harry held up a hand "No! Xiddy, get the potion. I'll clean this up. Mistress will NOT need her clothes. Mistress is NOT leaving bed."

"Bloody! Not even a honeymoon night." Susan complained. " _My_ Elf!"

He laughed "I'm not kissing you after what's come out of your mouth. And if this gets any worse you're going to St. Mungo's."

"How about a compromise?" she offered. She sighed at his skeptical look "I promise…. Call Molly…. Go to the hearing. If it's anything serious, she'll get a Healer here."

Harry could only shrug. The hearing was important, being there a necessity. He was gone a few minutes, came back to change "Remember, Molly is in charge." He said, brushing his wife's sweaty forehead. Kissed a hand and added "I'll try to make it as short as possible."

Abcdefhij

"She's half asleep, thanks again Molly." Said Harry as he walked into the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley inspected him closely, tugged on his tie, brushed his shoulders, turned him around and straightened the back of his jacket "There. Perfect." She declared "Now, you cannot go out without breakfast. It's just egg on toast. But eat."

"Yes Molly, thank you Molly." He replied tolerantly.

She hugged him happily and said "Off you go. And wipe out those evil Dursleys."

Abcdefhij

"Don't they think I have anything better to do?" complained Harry "It's 11:30."

Percy gave a slightly cross look "The case was called second. Just like it was scheduled. You were not here, what do you expect?"

"Case 00-0118-aqdp!" announced the crier "Vernon and Petunia Dursley versus Earl Harry James Potter."

A Senior Magistrate by the name of York gaveled and asked, coldly "I would think Nobility could manage to arrive on time for a long scheduled hearing."

"Your Honor, my wife is ill." Harry stood "I think that a legitimate reason for tardiness. Nor am I a schoolboy to be scolded."

York stiffened visibly "Your excuse is noted. If we can get to business. I see a summary judgment from the lower court for the plaintiff. From the parties appearance here, I can assume neither side is willing to settle?"

"Your Honor, Marcus Flint for the plaintiffs." He and the Dursleys both rose "While the defense and I had polite conversations concerning the case, our offer of a mere ten percent of our complaint was firmly and flatly rejected."

The Senior Magistrate looked to Percy and said "Mr. Weasley, the court takes judicial notice of your discussions being professional. On the surface, Mr. Flint's offer is more than reasonable, especially in light of the initial ruling."

"First, Your Honor, let me thank my colleague." Percy began "While we are opponents, he and I have had positive interactions. We have two points just now. The first being the plaintiff fails to mention that their offer is for ten percent of an utterly usurious quarter of a billion Pounds. The second being their case is entirely fallacious."

Harry pulled a sneer from deep out of his Snape looks and fired it across the courtroom at his aunt and uncle. The Dursleys, not to be outdone, flashed big triumphant smiles back.

"It is unfortunate that a family must resort to the courts to resolve its differences." York said "Was my remark amusing Earl Potter? At any rate, I will hear opening arguments after lunch." He rapped his gavel and left the bench.

Harry was less than pleased "Sit around for an hour and a half and he decides to go to lunch." *snort* "Well, Percy? Shall we? My treat?"

"Not Mum's cooking." Percy commented lightly "Or even Audrey's. But thank you." They were alone in the elevator to the courthouse cafeteria "You have to understand, Harry, you did irritate the magistrate…twice. We'll need to address that some way. Put that aside for now. I'm sure you are more concerned about Susan. What happened?"

As the car decelerated, Harry sighed "She was throwing up all night and this morning. She's been sick for about a week, but today was really bad."

"You know who's best for that kind of stuff?" Percy wasn't exactly asking.

Harry smiled for the first time since he arrived "Molly Weasley. She's there. If Sue hadn't suggested it, I wouldn't be here."

"I don't even want to tell you how that would have looked." Percy laughed sourly as the pair grabbed trays, ordered sandwiches and poured themselves Cokes. "You know, Dad would go bonkers over this."

Harry laughed "I'll invite him to lunch for the next hearing. He might even like to see the-" he cut himself off as a familiar face entered. Their last interaction been a near fight, but a long time ago "-Hiya Dean!"

Dean Thomas, despite Muggle attire, was easily recognizable for his towering height. And, as he stated during that argument, he was making a name for himself as an artist. And he was making money too. Painting, sculpting, woodwork, iron, he could do it all. But, he was very bitter, and was now presented with a free opportunity for some payback "Potter, Weasley" he sneered "How's your sister?"

"None of your business, after that." Percy growled.

Dean smiled and waved over the pair's head, called out "Mr. Flint!"

"Mr. Thomas, something of an accident, I see. You didn't happen to have discussed the case?" Marcus stepped over and led Dean away.

"What could he possibly have to do with the case?" Percy wanted to know.

Watching the Dursleys fawn over his former classmate turned Harry's stomach, figuratively at least. "Let me look at the wall." He complained as they sat down at the opposite end of the cafeteria "At a guess, it'll be some dragonshit about how I stole his girlfriend."

"Did you even _date_ Ginevra? At _any_ time?" Percy was incredulous.

Harry shook his head "No, he accused Ginny of cheating on him. Took a swing at her. Me and Ron got between them."

"This is getting sillier and sillier." Percy complained, pinching his nose "You had better give me the whole story. Everything you know about Mr. Thomas, from First Year, on. Sweet Merlin! Must they eat like that!"

Harry did not bother turning around "Put up with it all my life. Bloody disgusting, I know. First Year he was fine, just another one of the boys….Second Year, he was on the Harry is the Prince of Slytherin squad…There was…. Fourth Year, he wore the 'Potter Stinks' badge like a loyal Death Eater."

"It was your old friend, Draco, who created them. Wasn't it?" Percy interrupted with a smirk.

Harry took a big bite of his hoagie and long swig of Coke before answering "Who says you're the unfunny Weasley? We have agreed…Draco and I…to work together on certain projects. That last year, Dean and Ginny were dating. He got in her face every time she had to do something for House Potter."

"Interesting choice, that." Percy observed "An underage girl managing an Ancient and Noble House."

Harry shrugged "I know she's your sister, but some things are House business. It was the best decision at the time. Susan is my wife, I've never tried to claim what…legally-"

"Enough!" the redhead turned red "Don't even want to HEAR about Ginevra and-"

Harry chuckled "Now we're even." He glanced up at the clock and said "Looks like about time. Are they still inhaling food?"

"Yeah" replied Percy, pushing his plate and about a third of his meal away "Not been good for my appetite. Let's hit the loo." The pair departed giving the Dursley table a wide berth.

Abcdefhij

"You really should make more of an effort, Harry." Said Percy as he combed practically each hair, individually into place. Then inspected his suit meticulously. A small grease spot yielded to a quick _Episky_.

Harry just shook his head "Magic? In a Muggle building?!" he feigned outrage, then laughed "Percy, I long ago stopped trying to get my hair to lay flat. I'll be outside."

"Ise be Thromby." A House Elf bowed as soon as the door closed behind him "Yous be Earl Harry Potter?"

"Ise be." He answered automatically, then corrected himself "Yes, I am. You know this is a Muggle building?"

The Elf quaked under the look, but replied "Thomby knows about Muggles, sir. Thromby is warded. Thromby has emergency letter for Earl Harry Potter." And he proffered a red envelope and without waiting for a dismissal, vanished.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _First, Susan is in no danger. Did you read that?_ _ **NO DANGER**_ _! She didn't wake up when I checked on her, so I apparated us to St. Mungo's. She needed some potions and is asleep. I am sitting with her, waiting for a Healer. Everything that needs to be done is being done. I promise to send Thromby with an update as soon as we know something._

 _Love_

 _Molly_


	5. Chapter 5:ROUND 2

[a/n] Hi all... We're in court here. And the costar is Dean, today. My device for covering SBPOA in one sitting and from his pov.

Is Harry an adult was asked? Certainly. Legally. He's not yet 20 though. So certainly quite young. And what was most likely to bring out temper and immaturity than Vernon and Petunia?

BJH good to see you still about.

* * *

5 ROUND 2

"Can I assume you're outta here?" Percy was peering over his shoulder, mind racing as to what could he say to appease an already disgruntled Senior Magistrate?

Harry somehow saw Molly's face in his solicitor's expression and deflated "Well…Sue's sleeping, and she twice says no danger. See how she wrote that twice? We'll just tell that York guy I might have to leave suddenly."

"Just do it _respectfully_!" warned Percy "That York guy is a Senior Magistrate. Remember that. You cannot offend Court officials."

Harry held the elevator for the burdened Percy and commented "I really don't have a lot of respect for the Courts. Present company excepted. And I think you're well aware of why."

"You were framed. Brilliantly so." Percy admitted "And by someone who had the whole situation rigged against you. Right down to witnesses. I assure you, this is not remotely like that. I will do everything I can...within the law… to defend you."

Harry patted his shoulder and said "Thanks Perce. Wish someone spoke up for me Fourth Year."

"This is a long, long way from over, Harry." He promised, scratching on a legal pad as they entered the courtroom.

The crier was already starting "…Part 3 Gerald York presiding. Plaintiffs? Dusleys and their Solicitor? Defendant? Potter? Solicitor? Very well."

"Your Honor, first the plaintiffs have a motion to quash the lower court order for Alan Evans' will." Marcus announced "The estate was probated over a decade ago and no further payments would be available. More to the point, -"

Percy interrupted "Excuse me, Magistrate, before even going into that, the Defendants wish to inform the court of a medical crisis. The Lady Potter was seriously enough ill to be transported to St. Mungo's this morning. My client learned of this just moments ago."

"Your whore is no concern of mine!" Vernon mouthed to Harry.

That rocketed Harry straight to fury, but he coolly tossed it back "Hey Auntie, ever wonder how many whores Uncle Vernon had? Works late at the office, much, don't he?"

"ENOUGH!" the Senior Magistrate hammered "That is a £50 fine for each."

Harry crossed his legs casually and whispered "You can just add it to what they pay."

"Sure, Harry." Percy sighed "Your Honor, again, my client's primary concern at the moment is for his wife's health. I am sure the court can grant some leeway if an emergency comes up."

York nodded "The court is compassionate. Should the situation arise, appropriate allowance will be made…without penalizing the plaintiff, of course."

"To further …that is, move things along" Marcus started "The plaintiffs would like to demonstrate a lifetime pattern of poor behavior and non-adherence to norms on the part of the defendant."

York ruled "To establish patterns, without actual evidence is allowed."

"Mrs. Robinson nee Smythe, you were Mr. Potter's second grade teacher, is that correct?" asked Marcus.

The middle-aged woman nodded "It was a long time ago."

"Well, let's see if you recall a certain event. A recess one day ran overlong because of young Mr. Potter's misbehavior?" Marcus probed.

Mrs. Robinson nodded "Oh yes, of course. That does ring a bell! Young Harry was on the roof of the school tool shed."

"No further questions, thank you." Marcus nodded.

This was a ' _hunting Harry'_ story Percy had been briefed on. He opened with "My client could not explain how he got up there, correct?"

"Boys and their imaginations!" she laughed "Swore it was magic."

Percy chuckled as well, a light cover for some real accidental magic. "What was the reason young Harry was up there?"

"Calls for speculation." Marcus protested.

Mrs. Robinson glared at the plaintiff "Invariably, and without exception, a young boy atop a three meter building was chased there by a group of bullies. And that group, in young Harry's case, was led by his cousin Dudley."

"School records show no such bullying." Marcus continued "The only followup to this incident was a billing of £448.50 to the Dursley family for rescue of the boy Potter. Do you have any physical evidence to the contrary, Mrs. Robinson?"

Percy stood "Mrs. Robinson, do you recall specific incidents beside the aforementioned roof incident?"

"Objection, Your Honor!" Marcus protested "How can we discuss incidents not even documented?"

Percy argued "Your Honor's own words: _To establish patterns, without actual evidence is allowed_ : Have you, looking back, recollection of particular occurances?"

"I am ashamed to say I do." The aging teacher admitted "I bowed to administration pressure to withdraw my complaints in support of young Harry."

Marcus protested "Objection! Your Honor! This is not at all what we discussed during our briefings!"

"No." Percy admitted "My client spoke to Mrs. Robinson approximately a week before Miss Umbridge, Mr. Flint's assistant, did." He grinned and half-bowed at his opponent. "Mrs. Robinson, we thank you for your appearance, today."

She hugged Harry and whispered "An Earl and a Victoria Cross no less! I am so proud. I only wish I could have done more. You were so young to have been put through that. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for, Miss Smythe." He returned the hug "I always knew you were on my side."

It was a defeat for the Dursleys, they knew it and glared evilly at the departing witness. But, Flint did rally impressively "Your Honor, this is just more proof of the defendant's disregard for, if not the letter of the law, certainly the spirit of the law. Next, the plaintiffs call Mr. Dean Thomas."

"Do you swear, by Queen and Country the testimony you are about to give is true?" asked the functionary.

"I do so swear." Dean replied and, with difficulty, folded his lean towering form into the witness chair.

The functionary added "State your full name, age and occupation for the record."

"Dean Quincy Thomas, Jr. age 20, Artist." The witness replied.

Flint asked "What manner of artist, Mr. Thomas?"

"Painter, sculptor, calligrapher, iron work-." Dean replied.

Harry faux whispered "Jack of All Trades, Master of none."

"You wanna go a couple rounds, Potter!" the furious black man was half out of the witness box.

Harry laughed in his face "Sure, Dean, Voldemort and a man eating anaconda are just a warmup for you."

"You smells like Harry Potter!" an Elf with a red envelop suddenly stood on Petunia Dursley's lap.

She squealed in first surprise, then sheer horror "GET THIS MONSTER OFF MEEEEE!"

"Freak! Get off my wife!" Vernon grabbed hold and yanked the offending creature away.

The Elf bounced to her feet, yelled "YOU IS A MUGGLE!" White sparkles lashed from her hands, tossing Vernon out of his chair and to the floor. She nodded, crossed her arms and grunted satisfied. Leaned over, sniffed, commented "You smells like Harry Potter too. But yous no looks like him."

"Someone help us!" wailed Petunia

The chaos was overwhelming until Harry boomed "THROMBY!"

"Good afternoons Earl Harry Potter, sir." The Elf scuttled over and bowed, ears brushing the courtroom floor. "Thromby is honored -"

He cut the speech off, he'd heard it before and did not need the pain "You have a letter for me? From St. Mungo's? About Susan?"

"Y-y-yes s-s-sir." The Elf reached out a trembling hand with a scroll.

 _Dear Earl Potter_

 _We at St. Mungo's are aware of your concern for your loved one. Please be assured s/he is receiving the very best of care. Our Healer team is ready and able to answer any questions about his/her condition you may have. Please allow our messenger Elf to guide your journey._

 _Hoping you are well_

 _St. Mungo's Management_

"Thank Merlin!" sighed Harry. He showed it to Percy, then addressed the Magistrate "Your Honor, there is an update to my wife's condition and I am needed at St. Mungo's."

Petunia offered "Boy still has no sense of concern for other people's schedule!"

"Have you any objection to this hearing proceeding without your presence, Mr. Potter?" asked York. "Even should a ruling be against you."

After a brief consultation, Harry answered "Not at all, Your Honor. Per-sorry- Mr. Weasley has my complete confidence. Thromby? Are you ready?" He extended a hand to the Elf.

"Well…if we can resume the proceedings?" York wasn't asking "Mr. Flint, you may proceed with your witness."

Marcus stood, tugged his tie and his jacket, said "Thank you, Magistrate. Now that all of Mr. Potter's theatrics are over."

"Objection!" interjected Percy "I should not need to remind the court that the plaintiff's witness nearly attacked my client."

Dean slapped the rail in front of him and snarled "After he _insulted_ me!"

"You must have an especially fragile ego." Percy drawled out "Or, not especially confident in your talent, Mr. Thomas?"

Dean knew he would never get a spell off with the aurors on duty in the courtroom. He sat down and growled "Let's get this over with."

"Mr. Thomas, in your own words, please discuss your interactions and impressions of Harry Potter during the years you shared a Hogwarts dormitory and classes with him." Marcus requested and sat.

Dean sneered at Percy and began "My initial impression of Potter was that he was a quiet boy. Sort of like me. Even though he was Pureblood, he was Muggle raised. I learned that early. But First and especially Second Years, I saw things I did not like. He was always breaking rules, getting Gryffindor in trouble losing House Points. And, admittedly I'm not sure, but in my opinion Potter is a racist."

"That's reeeediculous!" Percy was apoplectic "Retract it! Prove it or retract it!"

York gaveled him down "Another such outburst will get you fined, Mr. Weasley! And possibly a night in a cell! Am I clear?"

"Apologies, sir." He answered tightly.

York glared a moment longer and added "You will have an opportunity to cross examine the witness. With decorum, Mr. Weasley! Move on Mr. Flint."

"Yes, sir." Replied Marcus "Now, of course, we needn't cover your Fifth Year. Mr. Potter was imprisoned that entire time."

Percy put in "For a crime he was later cleared of."

"Yes." Marcus acknowledged "based on the actions of his wife, and her adoptive Mother. And for the record that crime was murder. In front of hundreds of witnesses."

Percy stood again, and exasperated, complained "That I MUST, once again, remind the court that my client was FULLY CLEARED of."

"You DO NOT need to repeat yourself, Mr. Flint." York interrupted, pained "Just move on with the witness."

Marcus nodded "Very well, Magistrate. Mr. Thomas, please, resume your story from the beginning of your Sixth Year."

"Gladly." Dean nodded "Potter was still in Azkaban at first, but there were rumors and reports of his innocence. And just as many doubting it. He came back rude and nasty to most everyone. Made a particular target of Hermione Granger and he also took cheap shots at various teachers. He was openly hostile to me which was either his racism, or jealously of my relationship with Ginny Weasley."

Percy sneered at that "If you cannot get famous with your own skills, try to date it?"

"You may address that during cross, Mr. Weasley." York slapped the gavel harshly.

Dean glared "She only wanted me for one thing. But, Potter poisoned her against me with the help of your brother."

"That will be a £100 fine, Mr. Thomas, for your lewd comment." York ruled, instantly "Do not bother, Mr. Weasley."

Dean snorted nastily "I'll just get reimbursed by Potter. Between the two of them, they broke us up and tried to start a duel between me and Ginny. That's it."

"Interesting tale there, Mr. Thomas." Percy commented, silkily "The way I heard it, Ronald and my client got between you to prevent Ginevra from wiping the floor with you."

Dean was out of his seat and leaning on the rail "Why I'll-"

"You will what?" Percy baited him, smirking, "If you'd like a duel…I will be happy to arrange it… Off the court's time, of course. To business?"

York sneered "That would be appreciated."

"Apologies, Magistrate." Percy said smoothly "Now, just a few questions, I think. First would be…Your acquaintance with the Dursleys? How long is it?"

Dean shrugged "Potter talked about them the whole time we were at school together."

"Tut-tut, that is not what I asked." Percy countered, wagging his finger in a professor-ish manner "Let me be clear. When was the first time you met Vernon and Petunia Dursley?"

Reluctantly, the tall black man replied "About two months ago."

"I see." Replied the redhead, making a note for himself "You did raise some topics. Nothing significant in your and my client's First Year. About Second, I recall that clearly, as you may imagine. You were among the group from Gryffindor that shunned Earl Potter, calling him the Heir of Slytherin, is that a fact?"

"Almost everyone did." Dean countered "Because he's a Parseltongue. We all saw it when he fought Malfoy."

Percy barely controlled a grin, and offered "For the court's clarification, the witness is referring to Draco Lucius Malfoy. He is now Earl Malfoy, senior member of the Wizarding Wizengamot and one of our leading nobles despite his youth."

"Just because he's rich! Like Potter!" shouted Dean.

This time Percy did smile "And, at the time, did _Harry_ Potter KNOW of his wealth and standing in the Wizarding Community?"

"Of course he did! He was lying to me!" accused Dean.

Percy almost chuckled "Ah, yes, your allegation of racism. And please excuse me, once again, Magistrate, for my earlier display of temper. It's a family weakness. Start with the visual, Mr. Thomas, you are black, Earl Potter is white. Yet I distinctly recall several black members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Next, my brothers' business, partly owned by Earl Potter is also partly managed by Lee Jordan. A black man. Last, Mr. Potter's date to the Yule Ball was an Indian student."

"Is my colleague asking a question? Or testifying?" Marcus protested.

Percy addressed the Magistrate "Just setting up, sir. Mr. Thomas? Is anything I just said false, or untrue?"

"No." Dean admitted.

"Then, how is Earl Potter racist? Based on skin color?" asked Percy. After waiting and not getting a reply he continued "You could mean Blood Status. But, look at Earl Potter's friendships. Weasleys, Pureblood. Seamus Finnegan, Halfblood. Luna Lovegood, Pureblood. Hermione Granger, Muggleborn."

Dean interrupted "Ah-ah! He called Hermione a Mudblood during his trial!"

"True." Percy acknowledged "But I can obtain documented evidence of Earl Potter being under a compulsion spell called the Imperius Curse. And, I also notice you have been rather prone to emotional outbursts during this hearing. Yet, you are not ON trial here, without any real concern over the result. Or, have you?"

Dean's eyes flicked to Marcus "Of course not! Absurd! And how do you explain your hero's hate for me?!"

"I note the Defense does not have proof of his statement on hand." Commented Marcus.

Percy didn't look at his opponent, answering "Your Honor, how can the Defense have any documentation on hand in support of rebutting a statement we did not know was coming?"

"Complainants are not required to disclose strategy until presented at hearing." Marcus defended himself.

The Magistrate ruled "Those, gentlemen, are both valid points. May we continue?"

"Yes, sir." Answered Percy "I only have one last question."

York looked tiredly at the ceiling and muttered "Merciful Elizabeth be praised."

No one else in the courtroom really caught the remark, so Percy said "At the beginning of my cross you, Mr. Thomas, replied in the negative concerning a long acquaintance with the Dursleys. So, sir, how much direct personal knowledge would you have over what…if anything… the plaintiffs did or did not spend on my client during his childhood?"

"Well" Dean hesitated and answered "Err… None."

Percy smiled "Thank you, Mr. Thomas. Magistrate, by end of business tomorrow, I will have for you a motion to strike this witness from the record. And to disallow any further testimony from him in future hearings. No further questions. But, one last thing, Mr. Thomas, if you still wish to duel, please owl my office at the Ministry."

Dean walked past the Defense table sizing up the middle Weasley and smirked. He had a substantial height advantage.

"Magistrate, that concludes our presentation for this phase." Said Marcus "I would like to register an objection to the continuous antagonism of Mr. Weasley to my witness. Lastly, I ask that you rule we demonstrated evidence of Earl Potter's lack of respect for legal process and in favor of continuing our suit to the next level as Defense has declined our generous offer."

Percy snorted at that "Your Honor, I ask a continuance to summon a rebuttal witness to counter the accusations made. I was utterly unprepared for testimony of the type heard today."

"Whom do you have in mind?" asked Marcus.

Percy smirked "Need I quote you, Mr. Flint, concerning strategies?"

"Five business days should be adequate." Ruled York "Reconvene this case Friday, next." And gaveled. Everyone in the courtroom stood as he left the bench.

Vernon complained "That could have gone better!"

"Sir, please" Marcus urged "Remember Mr. Weasley. Show nothing but confidence…some arrogance…in his presence."

Petunia whispered and took her husband's arm "Come, dear! Hardly a loss. The case is going well! Mr. Flint? Join us for an early dinner?"

"Charmed, Mrs. Dursley." Replied Marcus with a smile "I'll join you in a moment. Mr. Weasley? First, a little personal. Please extend our best wishes for Mrs. Potter's speedy recovery.


	6. Chapter 6

[a/n] Just a chapter maybe two left

6

Percy appeared at the apparation point in St. Mungo's and approached the desk "Miss, what room would the Lady Potter be in?" he asked.

"She is a Class 5 patient, sir." The administrator stated "What is your relationship?"

Percy blinked at even the slightest resistance "Of course…I am the Potters' solicitor in a case. As well as son to the woman who came in with her."

"You will need to wait, sir. He said, waving to a chair "Your access will need to be approved. Can I help you, Madam?"

abcdefij

Some minutes later, he was in Susan's private room. The patient was asleep but Harry was glowing orange "Is she alright?"

"Madam Pomfrey knew answers right away." Harry complained.

Percy observed "Looks like she is comfortable."

"What was the point of Thomas' testimony?" Harry wanted to know.

Percy answered "Smoke and mirrors."

"Percival!" Mrs. Weasley snapped "Such language!"

The two men looked at each other and chuckled. At which Susan stirred. Harry took a half step forward, then backed away with a frown. She squinted at the bright light and managed to focus on her husband "Don't just stand there, Harry. Give me a kiss."

"Can't." he complained.

Then she _really_ looked at him and asked "Why are you wearing a quarantine hex?"

"Your husband _still_ has a thing for eleven year old girls." Mrs. Weasley commented affectionately.

Susan stretched in bed and yawned "Well… why I'm in Mungo's can wait. Tell me about your new girlfriend, Harry."

"Her name is Bonnie Wright." He said with a grin "First Year Gryffindor. Found the tunnel to Hogsmeade when she stayed at Christmas. Two weeks ago, the poor girl found a Potions storeroom, just had to try Dragonskin. Well she got Dragon pox from it. She snuck out of the isolation room and ran right into me. I didn't know what she had, but she was running around with a Harry Potter bobblehead and the Boy Who Lived book."

Percy interrupted "Do you realize the revenue generated using your name? I think we could get a bit of financial justice for YOU there."

"One case at a time, Perce." Harry said "I don't want to spend my life in courtrooms. Back to little Bonnie, while everyone was hunting for her, she ran smack into me all worried about how angry her parents would be. So I picked her up, and carried her back to her room."

Susan, thoroughly amused, commented "Of course, you didn't notice the scales. Or, the occasional fire-belching."

"And they had to explain to me why Dragon Pox patients don't wear pajama bottoms." He quipped "Long story short, Mom and Dad were happily reunited with Bonnie. And Harry Potter is a hero… _ **again**_. But, we're sorry, Mr. Potter, you have been exposed."

They all smiled at each other for a few minutes, then Susan broke the silence "I'm going to be keeping little girls from you all my life. Aren't I _Mr. Potter_?"

*taptap* "My Lady, Healer Watson," an ancient wizard entered, addressed the occupant of the bed "You were dehydrated and rather undernourished when you were brought in. A couple days on replenishment potions and you will be fine. How long have you been throwing up?"

"A few weeks." Answered Susan "Five, maybe six. But not every day."

He scratched on a scroll "I think there is only one spell under the circumstances." He drew his wand and waved it silently. Then smiled as her abdomen glowed pink "Well! That's it then."

"Wait?" Harry snapped "What is it?"

Molly nudged Percy to the door, following the Healer "Call us when you're ready, dears."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" growled Harry. He hated the fact he couldn't get close to his wife, and that others seemed to know what was going on, and that the Healer just walked out without telling him anything.

Susan was just smiling, all but blissfully now "Have you any idea how much I love you?"

"I love you too." He replied affectionately, though automatically as he was worried "But, what-"

She silenced him with a gesture "I'm here because I didn't listen to my own body. And there's nothing wrong with me that hasn't been happening to women for a VERRRRRRY long time. And I wish I could hug the stuffings out you just now."

"What does everyone seem to know that I don't?" he grumbled.

Susan saw the warning signs, and an angry Harry Potter was not a good idea, so "Luv, I'm pregnant. A girl."

"You're sure?" he asked, blankly.

A little worried, she answered "Yeah. It's the spell the Healer performed."

"Why… that…that's go….WONDERFUL!" he fairly exploded. He rushed forward, then stopped, frustrated "I'd kiss you like there's no tomorrow. Squeeze you til you pop."

Susan smiled "You'd better run a few miles. Wear yourself out. I love you, Harry."

"I love you more." He retorted singsong. "Damn this stupid hex!"

Susan laughed at his retreating back. It really wasn't fair.

abcdefij

"I'm gonna be a Father." He said wonderingly, backing away from the Weasleys.

Molly was first "Oh, rubbish, dear. We've already had it." And embraced him.

"Well done!" Percy grabbed his hand and pummeled his back. "How's it feel?"

He grumbled "Great. Scary. And to be honest-"

"You have a lot of energy you need to get rid of." A medi-witch was suddenly there.

Harry nodded tightly and all but growl "I just found out my wife is pregnant and I can't even hug her." And he was led, without fanfare, out.

abcdefij

"Take this to a Weasley. Closest one you can find." Gwenog Jones of the Holyhead Harpies ordered a bluish owl, that nodded and flapped away. Her backup Chaser had missed her second practice in a row, without notice.

Ron Weasley walked into a pub in Muggle York. It was his fourth. "Knockturn Alley has nothing on this place." And the bartender was just plain ugly. He showed a picture of Ginny and a 5 Pound note to the man.

"Sweet bird." The man sneered around a couple inches of cigar "I might, but y'know how the memory gets, mate."

Ron put another 5 Pound note on the bar and asked "Memory improved, mate?"

"Maybe." He grinned and blew smoke.

This time, Ron frowned and reclaimed a bill "Right, _mate_." He snarled "This, **bird** , is my sister. And I'm very motivated. So, what's it going to be?"

"A shame, bloke is probably doin' good." The barman sneered, but wilted at the hostile expression "In the back. Third door."

Ron slipped his wand into his sleeve and ran. Nearly took the door off, and kicked open the indicated door. His worst fears confirmed, a dirty blond haired man was grunting on top of a splay of red hair. He roared "GINNY!" and yanked on the man's ponytail violently.

"Bloody MERLIN! RON?" Ginny screeched. "What are you doing here?"

The man jumped up and charged, catching his assailant in the stomach. The pair went down with a thud. Ron rolled over and planted a knee in his jaw and pushed…hard…then stunned him. Ordered "Put your clothes on Ginny!"

The bar owner was left with the mystery of how the redhaired man and girl got out without him seeing them.

abcdefij

"Apparating hurts when you're drunk." Ginny complained.

Ron shoved a cup at her and ordered "Drink."

"Yikkk!" she spat "I hate coffee! How about come Picker up Potion?"

He glared at her and snapped "No! Y'know the last thing I needed to see was my sister with a dick in her twat!"

"Don't talk filthy Ron!" she shouted, then pressed a fist into her temple. "Ooooh!"

He was pitiless "You've missed practices! You've been drinking! Did you even know that Muggle?"

"Of course!" she said, softly "Eric…ahh…Well? What about you? When was the last time you saw Mum? Or Dad? Or your kids?! Do you even remember their names?"

He flicked his cup of water in her face and laughed humorlessly "Nice shot, Gin. You know I want my children to have their Mother. And I'll never believe Hermione is dead until I see her body. So? What's your beef?"

"Same thing that's been for …ever since I could talk… and I hate Susan Potter!" her sentence was mostly coherent. She futilely flicked water at him.

He nodded "Yeah, I get it, Sis. Sort of the final blow. Huh? You were good at the wedding."

Ginny looked him in the eye and shrugged. Ron hadn't been the best wedding guest, but now wasn't the time, and she already fired one low blow. "And the one wizard…the one I love… DAMN HIM FOR HIS LOYALTY!" Her hair spiked with excess magic.

"If you weren't a member of his House, you could be a stalker girl." Ron quipped, then got serious "Gin, let's do an Unbreakable together. I'll stop looking for Hermione-"

Ginny looked shocked. Her brother neglected everything in life since his wife's disappearance.

"Yeah, and you'll find a bloke. Not one in a cheap pub. You're better than that." He said lightly, then went on sourly "Have a kid…maybe seven…just so I NEVER…EVER…see it again!"

She nodded in acceptance and embraced him "You're alright big brother." She said "Y'know Percy wants me to testify about Harry's character. What can I say?"

"The truth." Ron replied "Though you can leave out the hate Susan part. It'll be good to see everyone again."

abcdefij

Having hit rock bottom, Ginny bounced back solidly. She was at practice the very next day and playing hard enough to make up for lost time. By court day she was almost as happy with life as she appeared. She didn't even gasp when she heard his voice. Nor did she cringe when she spoke "Hiya Harry. Congratulations! Are you excited? I would be."

"Thrilled!" he enthused, hugging her warmly. "And scared out of my boots."

She returned the embrace with a grunt "You'll make a wonderful father. I just know it. Percy told me it's a girl."

"Uh-huh!" Harry was beaming "Lily Amelia Potter! And -" he gasped "Ohmigod! RON!" The pair wrestled, pounded each other's backs and punched arms for minutes. They spoke in bits of sentences that did not make sense to most witnesses.

abcdefij

"Good afternoon, Magistrate." Said Percy "Although for purposes of this case, the Defense feels Earl Potter's alleged lack of respect for rules and authority is irrelevant, we feel the Complainant's case demands refuting. I do have three witnesses, but only a few questions. Barring something unforeseen, we should be done within the hour."

York gave a surprised look "That would be pleasant, Mr. Weasley. Proceed."

And after he was sworn in Percy addressed his brother "Ron, I would like to address-"

"Excuse me, Magistrate" Flint stood to object "Procedure does require a certain formality in the courtroom."

Percy rolled his eyes in a painful look "Your Honor, this is barely an exaggeration when I say I could almost fill this courtroom with Misters Weasley. May I proceed? - Thank you. - There are two incidents in your First Year I would like to ask about. Please tell us about your first Potions Class, focusing on Harry Potter."

"Professor Snape targeted Harry with an unanswerable question on the first day." Ron replied "Then punished him for not knowing the answer."

Flint protested "There is no independent substantiation of this alleged incident."

"I plan to cover that with my final witness." Percy retorted with a smirk "Just a last one, Ron… I assume you have no problem remembering Halloween?"

Ron frowned and blushed painfully "Not my best moment but, no. I insulted a classmate…who ahhh….ran off crying. And as a result was endangered when a troll broke into the school. Harry noticed she was missing and made me follow him to get her. Just in time to prevent her getting killed."

"You did not name the supposed student, Mr. Weasley." Flint took over "It would be impossible to corroborate your statement." The Dursleys looked rather pleased with themselves at that point of logic.

If anything, Ron looked more miserable, answered distantly "Hermione Granger."

"I see." Marcus suddenly backed down "About Professor Snape. He always displayed fairness to me. I find any allegation against him, particularly as he is deceased, indefensible."

Ron countered coldly "First, he was a Death Eater. Second, you were a Slytherin. Third, none of us was Harry. Last, he was a Death Eater."

"The Court, Mr. Weasley, is aware of Death Eaters and the Hogwarts House system." Magistrate York cut in "Explain please, how this relates to the Earl's schooling."

After some cross questioning, Ron explained "Snape the most biased professor we ever had. Gave detentions and took points from any non-Slytherin for even breathing wrong. But, he singled out Harry as a special case. We didn't know at the time, but Harry's father and his friends bullied Snape in school and Snape was under the impression Mr. Potter stole his girlfriend."

"Seems rulebreaking runs in the family." Flint commented, with a nasty look at Harry. And his clients were delighted at this revelation. Flint continued "But, I do not see how events of three decades ago bear on today."

Percy pointed out "They do…if said events lead a person in the position of trust and authority abuses to punish an utterly innocent child. Rather like the abuse your clients heaped upon mine."

"Have you any witnesses to support that fallacy?" Marcus demanded.

Percy offered an elegant eyebrow raise in response and said "Let's deal with current fallacies, Mr. Flint. Defendant calls Miss Ginevra Weasley. Would the plaintiff require I address my sister formally?"

"Careful, Mr. Weasley." Warned York.

Harry, and Ginny on the stand, both laughed "I believe the solicitor should address me appropriately." She declared, haughtily "Proceed. Mr. Weasley."

"Very well." He said crossly, through chuckles around the courtroom "Your interactions with my client over the years, Miss Weasley. Do you recall your first encounter?"

Ginny gave a somewhat sad look "The year before I started at Hogwarts. He was even smaller than me. Politely asked us how to get onto Platform 9 ¾. Looking back, I wish I'd known then he was abused by those foul Muggles." She turned a hateful glare on the Dursleys.

"You are a member of House Potter. Why?" asked Percy.

Ginny smiled softly at Harry and answered "Harry… Earl Potter…saved my life and my soul by defeating both the shade of a young Voldemort and killing-singlehandedly, I might add, a twenty meter Basilisk. By every right, under magical law, I am his in every way."

"Hah!" Vernon snorted "Little whore! I knew it!"

To say the court erupted would be an understatement, exploded would be more like it. Before any violence could be committed an Auror's wand blasted a blinding flash of light and ear piercing noise. York nodded "Thank you Auror Tomarkin. No violence and no damage to the room. Mr. Dursley that will be a £500 fine, payable before the next hearing. Assuming, that is, I allow your suit to continue. And you will not speak in this courtroom again unless spoken to."

Vernon slapped the table in front of him, blustered, but was settled down by Petunia and Marcus. Harry, who had been furious, shot a mocking smile at his Uncle. Flint said "I fail to see the relevance of this witness, so I have no questions."

"A last witness. I call Minerva McGonagall." Announced Percy. With as much, if not more, respect as the Magistrate every former Hogwarts student in the room rose and remained standing until she sat in the witness chair. She was sworn "Headmistress, good afternoon. I do not wish to take up either the court's, or yours. The Plaintiffs have accused my client of being a rule breaker. Would you describe him in that particular way?"

The Headmistress somehow smiled without changing expression "Mr. Potter a rule breaker? Oh yes, it is safe to say that he was."

"And that he did not ALWAYS follow a teacher's instructions?" he added.

She nodded "A fair assessment."

"When he broke rules, or disobeyed a teacher, were the results ultimately positive or negative?" asked Percy.

She frowned "It is not that simple."

"Three quick questions, Headmistress. In the case of Severus Snape, was Harry Potter mistreated by an authority in Hogwarts?" he asked.

She nodded "Yes, however, a wrong cannot be corrected unless it is brought to the attention of others in HIGHER authority."

"Well, we'll address that in a moment." Percy countered "Harry Potter and my brother, Ronald, went to the authority on Dark Arts in their Second Year for help in saving the life and very soul of my sister, Ginevra. Tell me, Headmistress, which one of the three ultimately slew a twenty meter Basilisk?"

McGonagall was left in an awkward position. She considered Lockhart a boob, but he was at one time a colleague and appointed by the man she still worshipped. She chose the simple, accurate answer "Mister Potter was ultimately responsible for saving Miss Weasley."

"Now, I would call your attention to the spring of 1992. What did you tell three students who came to you with a report the Sorcerer's Stone was going to be stolen?" he asked.

She glared at him "You did not discuss this with me in our meeting, Mr. Weasley."

"Magistrate." Percy ignored her anger "Please instruct the witness to answer."

Although aware of the Magical world, York was a Muggle and not awed by the Headmistress "Answer the question."

"Is this the way you learned in Gryffindor?" she asked, coldly.

Percy looked as if he'd been struck, but rallied "Ms. McGonagall, in this courtroom, my first and only loyalty is to Harry Potter. If I had the need, and the court had the patience, I could point out **all** the wrongs committed on my client by your house of loyalty. Maybe their symbol should be a jackal, or would RAT fit better? Now, answer the question."

Harry sat there, goggling at his attorney. He'd said such things in fury and bitterness, but to hear it uttered in such a matter of fact way left him speechless.

"I shall not shall not suffer insults to my House!" exclaimed McGonagall in a cold rage. She got up and swept out of the witness chair.

York hammered his gavel "The witness will sit back down. _Aurors_! Restrain her!"


	7. Chapter 7

[a/n] Hi readers! Thanx for the reviews. This chapter answers many of the plotlines floating about. I realized I was unintentionally giving guest spots to various characters, so did it intentionally here. Brought in the Neville, Sirius & Luna triangle that was in SBPOA. She refused to be part of a multiple marriage required by the Longbottoms and Neville never quite gets over it. I'll be wrapping up with the next chap.

Quick warning for queasy stomachs. Cheers

7

"This is outrageous!" Vernon Dursley blustered to the officer on duty "It is one o'clock in the morning! Do you have any idea how long we have been here?! I have work tomorrow!"

The officer is a squib, younger brother of Kingsley Shacklebolt, as impressive a specimen as that implies. He smiled down at Harry's uncle and said "Look…fatty… I'm here mostly for the overtime. But, if you give me a headache, I'm going to get upset. You don't want me upset, do you?"

"Potter! Do something about this! He's one of your kind!" Vernon yelled.

The wizards in the courtroom had managed to make effective wand use to make themselves comfortable on the benches. Harry went the extra step of a modified Silencing Charm, and he'd warned Percy, so they both slept through the temper tantrum as well. The Dursleys had to make due with the benches, and Marcus Flint was left with making the peace before his clients ended up behind bars.

abcdefij

"Let's get this over with as quickly as possible." Magistrate York walked in, decidedly in a bad mood.

Harry sat up and complained "Is there a reason we had to be here for the last five hours?"

The Magistrate glared "While you have been relatively comfortable, Mr. Potter, I have spent the last five hours getting raked over the coals by the Minister of Magic and the Prime Minister. In short, Headmistress McGonagall's testimony is terminated. She has been released and is back at Hogwarts."

"I object!" Complained Percy "My ques-"

Marcus cut in "I never got to cross examine at all. I dem-!"

"You are just as guilty, if not more so, Mr. Flint." Snapped York, pointing at the former Slytherin "This entire hearing has been about ancient history, old grudges, and innuendo. What, if anything, were you attempting to prove?"

Marcus looked sheepish, but answered "For the record, Your Honor, the plaintiffs feel that the defendant has no respect for the legal system …or any authority… This raises distinct concerns over whether the defendant will comply with the judgment against him. Excuse me." He went into a huddle with the Durleys.

"Your Honor." Percy argued "I was completely unprepared for the tactic that the plaintiff took. And I agree, I would much rather deal with facts than…as you put it…ancient history. In fact, given the nature of the complaint in the first place, I think…sorry…I move that you dismiss the entire suit."

Marcus countered "Since you've blocked my cross of Professor McGonagall, I have a motion. Call Susan Bones Potter as a hostile witness."

"NO! I absolutely REFUSE!" Harry was out of his chair, shouting.

The Magistrate wasn't on his bench and did not have his gavel. He furiously roared "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'LL ORDER YOU JAILED!"

"Easy, Harry, easy!" Percy held him back "Don't worry. We can appeal this! Trust me!"

Green eyes flamed viciously. Then, releasing his grip on Percy's lapels, he less than gently pushed him away. And sighed "Sorry, Perce. We'll do things your way."

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley! Please!" Marcus rushed them, most unwillingly, out of the courtroom. "I saw him _**KILL**_ and I want a lot of space between me and his temper!"

abcdefij

Susan was on total bedrest, and that meant TOTAL. She was not allowed out of bed even to use the loo. It drove her slightly crazy, sometimes. This time she was barely half awake and all too glad at not having to move, she could just drift off again. Except that she was shocked by touching between her legs, her eyes flew open and she squeaked "Who?! What!?"

"It's me." Harry smiled down at her "Just relax and I'll take care of everything." He proceeded to clean her, wiping both inside and out, front and rear. He was quite thorough, tender, and not at all sickened as some people may be.

Susan was amazed at the whole experience. She tensed and relaxed with every movement of his fingers. It was almost erotic, but somehow not. "Sweet Merlin!" she groaned "That was incredible! How could you NOT be disgusted?"

"Remember some of our activities?" he asked, suggestively "And I don't think I'll EVER use a cleaning spell on my arse."

She giggled slightly, and sighed "Well, I think one or two parts of our marriage contract might need adjusting."

"My Lady." He answered with a regal nod "Right, if you'll get sorted out, Percy's waiting."

Susan's expression changed from contentment to concern. She quickly righted her gown and covers, called out "Right, boys! Come on in!"

"Susan, I apologize for intruding on your recovery." Percy said, formally "I-"

She waved the rest off "We're friends, family nearly, and besides. Harry's solicitor needs information, or whatever, we need to do what we have to, to win this case. So? What happened today?"

The men covered details, at some points Harry glossed over some, not wanting to overstress his wife. He twice changed topics when Percy tried to bring up the subpoena, but finally there was really nothing left to discuss. "Your obstinance and outburst didn't help, Harry." He scolded "You drew a line in the sand. I can only think of one way to block it."

"I am pretty sure I can test-" she protested. Began to push herself out of bed.

Harry was having none of that. He fluffed her pillows, then pushed her back "Not a chance, luv." He commanded.

"If you're not healthy enough-" Percy argued, hesitantly.

She pushed his hand off her shoulder and snapped "Don't tell me what to do, Harry! I can take care of myself!"

"Like you've done-" he began, harshly, then stopped and spoke quietly "No. I'm sorry. A patient shouldn't be argued with. So, here's the situation….." He took her hand, brought out his wand, touched it to her Bones House ring and cast " _Familia malum incapacitatem virum Potter Bones_ "

Susan looked utterly betrayed as he spoke. The utterly priceless symbol of her power pulsed, glowing with colors through the rainbow. Finally, it stopped. A copy of the ring appeared on Harry's thumb. She glared at Percy accusingly "You told him about that clause." Then she sighed in defeat "The ring is never wrong. Alright, Harry, for the duration of my illness I yield control of House Bones."

"I will be outside." Said Percy as he quietly left.

She held up a hand "No, Harry, don't apologize. That nest of vipers, no offense, will sense weakness and eat you alive. Whatever you and Percy have cooked up must be a real honey of a scheme."

"I am acting in the best interests of my Families." He declared with an imitation of a Snape sneer, then snorted "Damn, that bloody hurts."

She joined in the mirth, declaring "Just don't go TOO Dark Lord, or you'll have me to answer to. Now, go kick some Dursley arse. Big enough targets. Now kiss me." Susan weakly grabbed his shirt, pulled him down and they kissed. As soon as she tried to deepen it, she threw up.

"I'll try not to take it personally." Harry quipped, hiding an unexpectedly sensitive stomach, especially considering what he did barely a half hour prior. He wiped her forehead gently, and departing, said "I love you."

Abcedefgij

Courtroom 10, Harry had reason to dislike this room of the Ministry. It was the scene of his first trial before the Wizengamot. Not nearly the utter hate he had for the site of his second trial. Or for some of the people directly involved in it. Dumbledore? He was almost happy the ancient wizard was dead. Amos Diggory? Likewise. His daughters, Cedric's sisters? All they would know until they graduated Hogwarts was how Harry fully funded their educations. Hagrid? All he ever saw when he looked at his first friend in the Wizarding World was the foul death of his beloved Hedwig. Harry was harsh and unforgiving to both Remus and Tonks, with justification. That didn't last past their wedding and he was godfather to little Teddy.

"Harry. Percy." The werewolf greeted the pair "Rather surprised to see you in Bones colors. How is your Lady?"

Giving a smile, he replied "Weak and still in St. Mungo's, will be for a while. Needed for a minor practical joke."

"You won't hurt anyone, will you, Harry?" the metamorph asked.

He honored Benny Hill with a salute and declared "Marauders' honor!"

"No one can challenge that, Nymphadora." Remus declared. Then broke off and all but shouted "Sirius!"

The former convict was being welcomed home after a months' long honeymoon. Harry's eyes followed the werewolf's and he totally threw out ceremony, tackled his Godfather in a bearhug, pounding his back. To anyone whose last memory of Sirius Black was an emaciated escapee, he was all but unrecognizable. Short-cropped hair, goatee and even with a hint of belly, he radiated confidence and health. He was as enthusiastic with his greeting as his Godson. They both probably had bruises on their backs "Great to see ya, kiddo!" he enthused.

"AHH- _HEM_!" a stentorian voice exclaimed "This is  NOT the _APPROPRIATE_ **WAY** for two Heads of Ancient and Noble Houses to _**BEHAVE**_!"

The pair stopped wrestling, made considerable un-magical efforts to smooth out their VERY EXPENSIVE full-dress finery.

Harry lastly settled his truthfully unnecessary glasses [only his wife knew that] on his eyes and blinked at the source, queried " _Luna_?"

"Not a proper form of address to a Lady of a Great House." Luna sneered at him.

Sirius nudged him in the ribs and whispered "My Mother has been giving her lessons, Harry. How to be a proper Black."

"Milady." Percy dropped to a knee in front of the small blonde, kissed her knuckles.

Luna's expression took on a steely smile "Your client has so much to learn. Husband, you have been negligent in your Godfatherly duties. Understandable, given your circumstances, but something it is time to correct."

"We can do that, my love." Sirius replied, clicking his heels and bowing.

Harry blinked in horror. Luna? Tutored by Mrs. Black? "You can't take what SHE says seriously!" he exclaimed.

"I take everything serious…do I not, beloved?" Luna commented, airily "Admitted, the first time was a bit bloody. And MERLIN! That stretchy feeling!"

Sirius blushed violently "We don't need to share this all over the place!" he protested, attempting to wave her into silence.

"You did tell me Harry needed a bit of humor." Luna explained in her more traditional tone "You and Remus, both. Now, Earl Potter, a proper greeting for your Godmother… if you please."

He laughed slightly, then embraced his _younger_ friend. "Good gag." He chuckled into her shoulder "Ha! Mrs. Black."

"Harry….Luna." it was Neville Longbottom, his voice soft and tender. The former Gryffindor was in the company of his wife and Grandmother. On seeing Sirius, his expression turned stony, voice harsh he inclined his head about a sixteenth of an inch and uttered "Black."

Harry blinked at the coldness in his longtime dormmate, but instantly jumped in to prevent trouble "Nev!" he exclaimed, happily, grabbing his friend's hand, shaking it "Got your last letter. How's the plant business treating ya?"

"Quite well." Neville acknowledged "And, I would be happy to catch up as long as certain people are not present."

Sirius challenged "Have you something to say to me, Neville?"

"That would be Vicar Extraordinaire Longbottom, Lord Black." Augusta informed him, icily "We do expect proper forms of address in the Hall of the Wizengamot. Earl Potter, a pleasure as always, know that my House has the greatest respect for you. Especially for the courtesy shown to our heir."

Harry glared at his friend's grandmother for a moment, then his brain kicked in. He gave a bow that acknowledged her higher standing, yet still told any onlooker he was the leader "I greet you on behalf of both my Ancient and Noble Houses. And, thank you for your good wishes, my Countess is most grateful. May I have your permission to greet the Vicar and his lady?"

"Yes, you have that permission." She replied, regally. And while Harry was doing so, impeccably, Augusta complimented him to Sirius. Nothing could diffuse the Marauder more quickly than a compliment about his Godson.

He positioned himself so Neville could not glare at Sirius and grasped his hand "How's the marriage, Nev?" he asked.

"Great." Neville said, with a smile. Then frowned in Luna's direction. His former girlfriend was being introduced around as the newest Great Witch. "She's so beautiful." He sighed forlornly, then gave Harry a dark look "I expect Longbottom will need to ally with Black?"

Harry made a huge move that would resonate for decades. He took Pansy's hands, bowed before her and kissed her knuckles. "Lady," he said "it was an honor to attend your wedding."

"Earl Potter." Pansy Parkinson-Longbottom returned graciously. She quite deliberately had ignored her husband's exchange with his friend. And the particular subject. "Your gift was most….apropos…."

The Court gossips would buzz for a long time over the nature of the gift when Harry pressed a finger to his lips and said "Shhh…. That is most private, Lady Longbottom. May you both enjoy it for years. But, Nev, I really have nothing big today. Only a Bones issue, it may even see that very rare unanimous vote."

"I'm voting with Malfoy too?" Neville complained. Noting the arrival [across the Courtroom] of his school nemesis. "And what IS your fascination with that girl with him?"

Harry chuckled "Come on Nev. You know Astoria. A year younger than Ginny."

"That's not who I mean and you know it!" Neville complained.

And Pansy was just as curious "Even my sources will not discuss the matter."

"Who? Oh. Joanne, you mean?" Harry commented about the young girl who waved to him. Rumor had been nonstop about a child who was Draco Malfoy's adopted daughter. Ears already perking up at the friendliness between him and another definite non-friend practically jumped off heads, only to be disappointed by an enigmatic shrug as he waved back "Just my Goddaughter."

Neville caught Malfoy's nod. Groaned, painfully. "OH! No Harry!" he exclaimed "Gimme a break! Won't you?"

"One day, my friend," Harry gave his shoulder a squeeze "it will all make sense. I promise. For now, just know it's a prank on the whole Wizarding World. I'll see about giving some warning when we're going to break the word. Ok?"

Neville sneered in Draco's direction, although they were too far away for such things to be noticed.

Among the last to arrive were the Weasleys.


	8. Chapter 8

[a/n]: I'd planned to wrap this up sooner, but had to send my laptop out for repairs. And this chapter is shorter than planned. Needed to get it out. Next to last and will conclude next. Enjoy.

8

This was a very special Wizengamot session. An opening of a new decennial term. And, ordinarily, family sat together on such an occasion. The Weasleys had arrived, Bill and Fleur were present and joined with Arthur and Molly, all in Ancient and Noble finery. Brand new. Charlie back in Romania. The twins, while in Britain, opted out, to the relief of the Aurors guarding the assembly. Escorting Ginny, who wore Potter finery, was Ron who struck an impressive figure in his dress robes and war wound.

"Ron! You look great!" exclaimed Harry. He grabbed his best friend's hand and shook it violently.

The redhead threw his free arm around Harry's back and pounded on it. When the friends broke, he half-sneered "As opposed to what?"

"Doesn't matter, Ron." He answered, pleased his friend was apparently back from where Hermione's death sent him "Bloody! - And Ginny! - Oh, beg your pardon, Vicaress Potter. May I say? If I was not married…."

Drawing herself up, she very nearly matched Harry's height, and did not even blush "Sire. My apologies for failing my duty to our House. Susan, I understand, is improving and congratulations. These clothes, Harry, they are insanely expensive."

"They are not a gift." He declared, sternly "I expect you to appear in them any time a function requires the presence of a Potter. I trust we understand each other."

Ginny sighed "Can you see Mum over there? She's just itching to explode."

"She is glowing rather fetchingly, isn't she?" retorted Harry, winking at her and waving at Mrs. Weasley. And was, honestly, surprised at the lack of an embarrassed reaction. "Anyway, they're getting ready to start. Percy is going to sit with you… in the Potter box….as advisor. Follow my lead."

From seemingly nowhere, and no one, came the word "Quackenbush." Announcing the start of the session. Members moved to their seats which were based on the number of votes they wielded. Boxes nearest the Minister's for Magic and Speaker's of the Wizengamot podiums for the wealthiest and most prestigious Houses. Higher and further for the lesser Families. Those who control ten votes, like the Blacks, Crabbes, MacMillans, and Yaxleys were the most powerful. Families like the Bones, Greengrasses and Potters in the middle averaging five votes. Poorest, in the relative sense, would have as few as a single vote like the Weasleys, Ollivanders and Bells. In the nosebleed seats.

"On behalf of the Ministry" Kingsley Shacklebolt declared "I authorize this, the 104th Decennial Session of the Wizengamot." He ceremoniously presented a red glowing gavel to Marietta Edgecomb.

The Speaker of the Wizengamot ritually bowed over the symbol of authority "By you leave, Minister." She intoned "I declare this, the 104th Decennial Session of the Wizengamot to be open. Summon the representative of Gringotts' Bank."

"We have completed our evaluation of the Wizarding economy for the past decade." A high ranking goblin entered and began without preamble or introducing himself. This could have been done by simply providing a single scroll with House name and the number of votes to be allocated for the coming decade. However, this had evolved into a ritual, becoming a nearly all day affair. Gingotts had all the financial records of the Houses and there were other, less clear, criteria by which votes were determined. Sometimes duels were fought over changes. Though, after the bloodshed of two wars, that was not expected. The goblin opened the scroll and began "Abbott, 3, an increase of one…Black, 10, no change….Bones, 7, no change…Crabbe, 3, a loss of seven…Dumbledore, 6, an increase of one…Goyle, loss of five, stricken from the roll…Lovegood, candidate House…Malfoy, 9, no change…Potter, 6, an increase of one…Weasley, 3, full voting rights restored…..Zambini, 7, an increase of two…. Lastly, one hundred votes allocated to the Ministry." After a solid two hours, the ritual was done. Banners of any stricken Houses were ripped down and ritually burned.

Not all the nobles were pleased with the evaluations of the Goblin Representative. The increase was too small! How dare they take votes! Not a single one, however, was willing to spill blood over the matter. The Goblin Representative was formally dismissed. Speaker Edgecombe again, ceremoniously, nodded to Minister Shacklebolt and said "Members of the Wizengamot, we have come through a difficult time, may this session oversee a time of peace. Recovery. Healing. And expansion. May you all be wealthier for the 105th Decennial Session."

"House Crabbe wishes to formally protest our reduction in votes." A heavy red-haired man announced, he was furious at the loss of status but in no condition to duel. He had no choice but to seek redress through an unlikely legal appeal. "And, further, House Goyle's dismissal is shameful and must be corrected. Thank you."

Speaker Edgecombe nodded "A committee will be appointed to review both changes. Without objection. Is there any other business?"

"House MacNaught seeks a rental increase related to the presence of Azkaban Prison within my family's fief." The Duke of far northeast Scotland moved.

The session began to drag on. A spending bill for reconstruction. Reopening of diplomatic relations with Ceylon. By late afternoon the less politically active Houses had begun to depart. Ron was long gone. Percy whispered in Ginny's ear and nodded to Harry. Rolling his eyes, fired an itching hex at the dozing Man-Who-Won, glared at him. Gave an annoyed look, especially reminiscent of Hogwarts' current Headmistress. Did not even half react when Harry glared.

"My Peers, all of you are aware to one degree or another my legal troubles in the Muggle world." Said Harry. And even the quite thoroughly oblivious could tell how the Wizengamot felt about this subject. He somehow sneered at them all "If I'd wanted THAT….I'd've signed on with Voldemort."

Lord Kanak, a supporter without being a Death Eater, hissed "It is unwise to be so free with that name, Harry Potter."

"To those of you who haven't noticed…." Harry _almost_ bowed to the man, an insult "This day, I am not representing House Potter, so I am properly addressed as Harry Bones. If you feared him so much, you might remember I was one the FIRST TIME I beat him." Not strictly the truth, but no one needed to know the whole truth for now. "Regardless, my legal problems in the Muggle world have endangered the life of the Lady Bones. And, although this is not the customary announcement, the life of the ONLY heir of both our Houses."

Nothing could unite the Wizengamot than a threat, not only to the Ancient and Noble Houses, but also one from Muggles. Even hereditary enemies could be counted on here "What exactly are the issues here?" Speaker Edgecombe demanded.

"I request permission to speak on behalf of my clients." Marcus Flint spoke. He'd had hell's own time getting it across to them that a Muggle did not belong here.

In this, the Wizengamot was unanimous. There did not even need to be a vote "Mr. Flint, as a wizard in good standing, you are always welcome in the Ministry. Your request to speak for the Dursleys before this body is denied. Lord Bones, have you a motion?"

"Speaker, I do." Replied Harry "I move the Wizengamot override the Senior Magistrate's subpoena requiring testimony from Susan Bones-Potter. The Head of House Bones and Consort of House Potter is in no condition to testify. If necessary, I am prepared to release my wife's medical records."

Ginny was half out of her seat as the Potter Representative, but Percy touched her leg and shook his head. Then signaled to the Malfoys.

"For what purpose does Lord Malfoy seek recognition?" the Speaker asks formally.

Draco rose "House Malfoy moves for a suspension of the Rules, asks for a voice vote."

"Whenever a potential for conflict between our two governments arises, recorded votes are best." Edgecombe ruled "Those agreeing to House Bones' motion will signify with a green wand. Those disagreeing a red wand." Within minutes the outcome was known "Time has expired. The Ministry cast its hundred votes in favor. Final totals 882 for, 97 against. House Bones, the Muggle Court subpoena is vacated."

Harry wanted to jump up and down. The correct response, however, was to merely offer a brief bow to his fellows. He did so, gravely. And stayed through the remainder of the session to show his good citizenship.

Abcdefhj

After another defeat in Muggle courts, the following week, Harry was less sure. And even talking negotiation. He said not a word to the just released from hospital Susan. But, after a particularly difficult shift, slumped into Percy's office.

"Well I think it's about time to turn the tables." The redhead told his visitor "You've always been a gloomy sort. Do you know…sometimes combining seemingly unrelated topics produce unusual and, in this case, highly beneficial results."

Harry gave a pessimistic grunt.

"Enter?" Percy called to a knocking on the door. He stood when his opponent's secretary entered. Politely offered a hand, which was taken "What can I do for you, Miss Umbridge?"

She smiled, unpleasantly, towards Harry "Convenient your client is here at the moment, Mr. Weasley. I came to deliver an offer from our clients to settle the case. And I see Auntie was right, you really do have no manners."

"My Auntie doesn't deserve manners and neither did yours." Harry sneered, suddenly full of fight "Wonder how Voldemort would've treated you, not showing respect for the Head of an Ancient and Noble House."

She countered, nastily "You expect me to kiss your feet?"

"No, you're supposed to kiss my ring." He answered, regally "But, frankly, you can K-"

Percy interjected himself "Thank you for coming, Miss Umbridge! And please convey my kind regards to your principal. Regarding your offer, it is no longer necessary. If you pursue this further your clients will suffer substantial financial setbacks. This is our notice of intent to sue. Both in Muggle and Wizard court."

"You! Would sue?" the witch ejaculated "For what?! On what basis? What is your evidence?"

Percy just smiled "That is for me to know, Miss Umbridge. I shall discuss some of our grievances with the Dursleys with Mr. Flint. Please have him owl me to discuss a mutually agreeable time and place. Would there be anything else on your agenda?"

"Hahahahah." A greatly amused Harry laughed at the departing witch's back "Thanks Perce. Heheh! I needed a good laugh. Really. Thanks a lot."

Percy shrugged, answered "As your friend, and off the record, you're welcome." But he really was displeased and said so "But, it's not the way to cultivate positive relationships. Miss Umbridge is only doing her job. I am cordial with Marcus. Would you be on the same team if you played pickup Quidditch?"

"I'll never forgive Umbridge for her blood quill torture." Harry growled, then sighed "But, well, I dunno. You have something of a point. Ginny keeps pushing anti-Draco, not that I'm his best friend, but still."

Deciding to let it pass, Percy asked "I assume you know nothing about your maternal grandfather's will? Your grandmother is still alive, did you know? A victim of Alzheimer's. The estate was sufficient to fund her care, with the remainder split between his two daughters."

"Didn't know she was still alive. He died after my Mum." Harry pointed out "So?"

It was an effort for Percy to refrain from sighing at the cluelessness in that monosyllabic question. Behind his solid mental shields he wondered how someone so stupid could have accomplished so much with so little to work with, and at such a young age. "Your Grandfather Evans named your Aunt and Mother as joint, equal heirs. He did not change that upon your Mother's death." He explained "Therefore, as Lily Evans-Potter's sole heir, her portion would automatically go to you. Including, after careful tracking of the dissolution of the estate, funds used to pay the mortgage on #4 Privet Dr."

"That means….errr…..I actually OWN Privet?" asked Harry. He was half out of the seat half-outraged, half-curious, half-amused.

Percy handled the Muggle document as expertly as any wizard would any scroll "Not precisely." He lectured "At least, not in the will. However, that has little to do with the current situation, either. Legally, Petunia and Vernon violated the spirit, if not the letter, of your Grandfather's will."

"This law stuff makes my head hurt." Harry ultimately complained "I'm meeting up with Ron for a fire-whiskey. Join us?"

Abcdefhj

Percy had perfunctorily declined, and with good reason. His fiancée was…too put it politely…irked. Yelling and pointing with her wand "Reducto! REDUCTO! REDUCTO! **REDUCTO**!"

"Yipe!" he threw himself on the floor as a spell ripped the air passed his head. There weren't many who could have dodged that volley. Even if his fiancée wasn't the most powerful witch in Britain. He lacked a lot of being Harry Potter, but again, she was no Dark Lord. And no Head Boy of Hogwarts could ever be called a weakling. Even as he was falling, his wand came out erecting a shield. And, striking back, forcefully but not lethally " _Expelliarmus_! _Petrificus Totalis_!"

Crashing in a heap, the witch was enraged that her fit of temper was interrupted. Unable to speak she could only let her eyes express her fury.

"You, beloved, are not thinking logically." lectured Percy as he stood over his fiancée "Completely understandable given the circumstance. However anything destroyed here must be replaced, delaying any return of the Goyles to representation in the Wizengamot. _Finite_!"

Audrey begrudgingly allowed him to assist her to her feet. Snarled "You're right. But they burned MY banner! I want to kill them all."

"You are fortunate this is not Merlin's time, nor even the Founders' he was cold "Back then, they would have tossed you into the fire."

She slapped him. Hard. Then forcibly kissed him. More, she all but ripped his clothes off. "Sometimes I hate you, Weasley!" she hissed.

"Name another wizard who would be able to restart your line." He growled, grabbing her by the throat, tearing at her robes. "Who would be willing?" And he forced himself between her legs.

*/*/*/*/*

ps...Glad to see you made it Old-crow.


	9. Chapter 9

[a/n] Had to do a Halloween update. Although storywise, it's maybe March. Lots of time really between court dates.

Ginny as House Potter's rep? Part of POA storyline. She's a member of the House.

Neville/Pansy? Arranged marriage. Not unhappy, but he didn't get Luna. And the cause of his bitterness to Sirius.

Joanne was an homage to the writer herself. Draco's adopted daughter. Part of the last few chapters.

Thought this'd be the last, but one more after this. Cheers!

* * *

9

"Victory after victory after VICTORY!" Marcus Flint gloated to his clients. "We are one small step from ultimate justice."

Vernon shook with laughter, slapped his knee, immensely pleased with the situation he'd put that brat nephew of his wife's. No real relation to the fine Dursley name. The leech was going to pay. How dare those _Freaks_ hide how obscenely wealthy the brat was? He didn't express that to his freak attorney, of course. And the day Potter paid was the day he'd tell this freak off, too. "I think you have done an outstanding job, young man." He effused. "We have already been shopping houses. The wife and I are thinking matching Bentleys as well. And, of course, a transfer to Oxford… perhaps… for Dudley."

"Wonderful plans, Mr. Dursley." The secretary gushed.

Petunia smiled at her, then frowned. She had a more practical concern as well "Mr. Flint, this trial concerns me. What is it? How does it work?"

"The Court of Last Instance it is called." Flint began, steepled his fingers on his desk… tapped them "The ultimate authority in cases involving both Magicals and Muggles. It rarely takes cases because so few have the potential to impact the entire nation. Arguing before them is somewhat daunting, but we have an enormous advantage in that the CLI simply does not overturn lower court rulings."

Vernon grumbled "Getting Potter to pay his bills is all I care about."

"It is a committee of six." Flint went on "Three from the House of Lords and three from the Wizengamot. Likely, the most important recommendation I can give you is do not go in there … rather, you are their equal. You are there to claim what is rightfully yours. You are not asking, not a supplicant."

Smarter of the pair, Petunia pointed out "Yet you did not want us in their- what they call their parliament house."

"It just is not done Mrs. Dursley." Umbridge answered "Nothing would inflame the Pureblood factions than Muggles in their center of power. The Presidency of the committee rotates every five years between the factions. Lord Joshua Lomax is current President. Very beneficial happenstance, as he is strongly Muggle biased."

Vernon gave a sour look. He still disliked how these freaks referred to all decent, normal people. Even he could add, though. "And what happens if this court of yours ends in a tie?" he wanted to know.

"That has happened, on average, about once every fifty years." Answered Flint "We could be due, as the last such deadlock occurred March 25 1881. In that event Queen Elizabeth makes the decision."

Vernon chortled happily "Well I can't imagine Her Majesty siding with Potter."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Flint offered cordially "I assure you, I intend to do my utmost to make sure it never even reaches her. This case must have an end. Now, please, I have much preparation to do. Miss Dursley will make your next appointment in approximately two weeks. At which time, we'll discuss the trial."

A few minutes later, the secretary returned "I notice you didn't tell them about Weasley's countersuit threat."

"Imelda, my dear" he replied with a grin "There is little point worrying about a bluff. And, if it wasn't a bluff, there is even less reason to worry."

She smiled back, it was equally unpleasant. Tugged lightly on the ends of a piece of paper "Then it is a good thing I explained the extensive filing fees related to a CLI case to the Dursleys. They happily wrote us a £12,000 check."

"Not bad. Not great, but not bad." The grin became a sneer, but a pleased one "Well, in addition I can estimate spending twenty to thirty hours preparing for the trial. Please prepare invoices accordingly, then you can go for the day."

Abcdefgij

Susan was bustling about the foyer of Kiln Keep shouting orders in a dozen different directions, be it House Potter's human or non-human retainers. She was, additionally, only three-quarters dressed in her luxurious dress robes. This day, she was primarily a Potter, and going to support her husband.

"I don't really like you going, Sue." Harry walked down the stairs while tying his bow tie. An unusual article, indeed, made of snakeskin. Not just any snake either, but that of Voldemort's pet Nagini. The entire Wizarding World knew it as Sirius Black had told it to a roomful of reporters exactly what was planned for the creature's body the day after his Godson's duel.

Susan Potter flicked her hair at the man she loved, gave him a hard look "I am a Great Lady. My House is under attack." Then turned sly "You didn't seem all that concerned about my health when I begged you to stop."

"At the time, my love, you were moaning and giggling." He retorted, grabbed her hand twisted it and kissed the inside of her wrist.

Susan sighed, wistfully, then turned serious "Ohhh… I see…Harry, when are you going to get it through your thick head? You're mine, mister. I went through way too much grief. There is nothing a couple of stupid Muggles could do or say that could POSSIBLY change how I feel about you."

"Okay." He sighed "I just hope Percy has this right." With that, he wrapped his arms around her, and tightly for more than just the hug. He provided all the magic and willpower to apparate both of them half the width of Britain to Buckingham Palace.

A woman, of middle age, uniformed as a royal retainer, greeted them with a bow "My Lord, My Lady, please follow me."

"Certainly, proceed." Susan replied, regally. Cutting off Harry's obvious string of questions.

Abcdefgij

" _Because_ ….Mr. Dursley! We are here on **business**!" Marcus Flint was not having the same level of success with his clients, he suggested with a hint of sarcasm "Perhaps after Potter pays, you can acquire a room here."

Vernon's cheeks added a shade of purple "You, sir, are being paid quite well to do your job!"

"MY job, _sir_ , is to win this case!" Flint hissed back "And part of that, a big part AT THIS POINT- Is to assure you do not lose by default- THAT WOULD INCLUDE any embarrassing comments and/or actions."

Petunia stepped in front of her husband "Of course, Marcus." She interrupted "We apologize. Did you, by any chance, learn the details of Potter's so-called countersuit?"

"Regrettably… No." he admitted with a frustrated sigh "Including a bit of errr…honey…you'll see on our invoices. There must be a VERY small group _in the know_. And they are NOT talking. Mr. Weasley was particularly tight lipped during our meetings."

Vernon glared "You sound almost impressed with him."

Flint chose to allow that to pass, instead saying "Let's go in. Tardiness is probably the most offensive to the Court and, hence, the easiest to prevent."

"Mr. Flint." Percy offered his hand, greeted formally but cordially. The solicitors had, despite being on opposite sides of a contentious case, become friends. The same could not be said of the primary opponents. Susan looked at the Dursleys with an expression like she'd seen the uncleaned Chamber of Secrets. This didn't remotely compare to the sheer hate

flowing between the former cohabitants of #4 Privet Dr.

"You'll never see a Knut." Harry sneered at his Aunt and Uncle. He did not even acknowledge the handshake offer from Marcus.

The room was richly adorned. It was a fully appointed throne room with all the trimmings. In addition was a single massive triangular table, made of one piece of marble. The purpose was to symbolize equality of both sides, and the Court members. Only the Ruling Sovereign, if in attendance, would be separate and above the participants.

Oaths made, the judges sat. The two sides were then sworn in. President Lomax then intoned "Defendant, be seated. Have the complainants anything new to add?"

"Mr. President, first, thank you for the Court's time." Flint began "It has been quite a journey. And, while casting no aspersions upon this noble assemblage, my clients did wish to express their …shall we say… misgivings…with the length of time this process has taken. I should like the opportunity to question Susan Bones Potter, which was previously denied. After all, she is present, today."

There was a brief glancing among the members, then Lord Lomax answered "Denied. For the record, vote was 5-1 against."

"WHAT?" Vernon protested, loudly.

Flint cut him off "Forgive me, Mr. President. My client merely enquires as to the reason behind the Court's decision."

"Mr. Dursley, this body does not tolerate outbursts of ANY sort." Lomax said, coldly "In fact, given sufficient provocation, this body is authorized to recommend execution to Her Majesty. Do I make myself clear?"

Vernon flinched, twitched and gulped then fell back into his seat.

"Can I watch?" asked Harry, with dark amusement.

The members of the Court all glared at him. Then Lomax turned back to Marcus, asked "Have you any additional _relevant_ evidence?" His tone clearly indicated a lack of patience.

"Mr. President, I've produced a two page summary that details my clients' case. I ask the members to review it as you consider your votes. That is the only additional evidence the Dursleys wish to submit. We wish to ask this highest of Courts to uphold all previous court rulings and require Earl Harry of House Potter to remit full compensation without delay." Said Flint in a completely emotionless monotone. He smirked, in a way reminiscent of his Hogwarts days "Lastly, the plaintiffs…most humbly …submit that, since Earl Potter is also consort and co-equal Head of House Bones, our compensation be doubled."

"Harry, don't!" Percy had put out a restraining hand against a flare up from his client. But, to his surprise, it was unnecessary. Harry had merely leaned to his wife, whispered rapidly and upon concluding sat back. Susan, for her part, asked for and received permission to leave. With some slowness, she did so.

Flint was concluding, flicked out his wand, providing copies of his document to each of the members. "And where is she going?" he demanded. With a hand signal, he ordered his assistant to leave the room.

"You involved her House, Flint." Harry answered coolly "As it is, my wife's health is fragile. Beyond that, is none of your business."

Vernon cut in "This will teach you your place, boy!"

"You're pushing me closer to Voldemort's way of thinking, Petunia." Said Harry, nastily. It made the magical court members flinch. And his aunt, furious at the mention of her sister's murderer.

Percy knew something was going on, Harry had hidden something from him, but it was his turn. "Members of the Court, I am fully aware of the demands upon your time. I do have a more extensive presentation than my learned opponent, however, it should not take much more than an hour."

"You may proceed, Mr. Weasley." President Lomax allowed "Though bear in mind, the Court has the right to come to a summary decision, should it feel you are wasting its time."

Percy inclined his head, respectfully "Of course, m'Lord. Briefly, House Potter has three witnesses. The first two I plan to ask only a couple of questions. And, lastly, testimony from Earl Potter himself."

"Proceed then." The Court was quite interested.

The first witness was called, sworn in "Your name and position, for the record, please." Percy requested.

"Kimberly J MacDougal, esq." the witness identified himself "Junior partner, Haynes and Locke."

Continuing, Percy asked "And your firm handled the liquidation of the estate of Robert T Evans in 1985? The terms of which are spelled out in this document."

"Yes, this is a copy of our client's will." The solicitor answered.

After whispering with the Dursleys, Flint stood "Your Honors, I object. This is a violation of attorney client privilege."

"In fact, it is not." Argued Percy "The client is Mr. Evans, who is deceased. And the only to beneficiaries are both present. Authorization of only one is required to waive privilege. Harry Potter has done so, for purpose of this trial."

After a consultation, the court agreed unanimously "Objection overruled. Proceed, Mr. Weasley."

"Thank you, Mr. President." Percy acknowledged gravely "Mrs. MacDougal… is it a fair statement to say that, after allowance for Mrs. Evans' care, Mr. Evans divided his estate equally between his daughters?"

MacDougal nodded "Yes, identified in the document as Petunia Evans Dursley and Lily Evans Potter."

"Was any specific provision made should his heirs predecease him?" asked Percy.

She answered "No, sir."

"What does that mean? Under English law?" he asked.

She replied, instantly and effortlessly "Said portion reverts to any heir OF the heir."

"The son of Mrs. Potter, then, would qualify?" he followed up.

She nodded "Automatically. Unless, of course, there was a daughter entitled to equal share."

"Naturally." Percy acknowledged, turned to the Court "No further questions. Thank you."

So simple, so matter-of-fact were these questions, Marcus just stood "Nothing, Your Honors."

"Thank you for appearing, Madame Rosmerta." Percy addressed the owner of The Three Broomsticks as formally as he might anyone he did not know.

She enjoyed being the center of attention. Nodded like a grand lady. She wasn't, quite. Her family was gathering its influence to seek membership among the Minor Houses. "It is my pleasure." She replied "When he was, just Harry, Earl Potter and his friends were always among the most polite customers."

"I object." Marcus stood, protesting "I was not notified of the purpose for calling this witness. Nor am I aware of how her testimony could be relevant to the defense."

Percy merely shrugged. It was Harry who looked uncomfortable. He did not like the strategy one little bit. " _Your personal feelings are secondary to protecting your House_." He'd scolded his discontented client. "Members of the Court" Percy inclined his head to them "the transcripts you have seen argue rumors and other such nonsense. My defense of Earl Potter now essentially turns the plaintiffs' own case against them. Madame Rosmerta is an expert in the field I wish to explore with you. And, once again, I promise a short presentation. Only one other witness will I call. Earl Potter, himself."

"Let's see where this goes. We do not want to go down as being too rushed to decision." Lord Lomax allowed "However…"

"Yes, My Lord." Percy replied "With your permission then. Madame, tell the Court about the Three Broomsticks, please."

She smiled "I'd be glad to. My grandfather, Dean, is the owner, but I operate the business. Especially in Hogsmeade, where we run the largest eatery and inn."

"With all due respect, Lord President." Marcus stood, complaining "Any and every Magical has been in the Three Broomsticks…. Dozens, if not hundreds of times. An advertisement here is superfluous."

Percy ignored him, asked "Madame Rosmerta? On average, how much does a meal for three cost in your establishment?"

"Ten Galleons, before Ministry taxes." She answered, after a moment.

Percy nodded "You also rent rooms. How much?"

"Ten Galleons a night for an economy room." She replied "Up to a hundred a night for our Minister's suites."

He gravely took her hand, bowed over it "Thank you Madame Rosmerta. Very informative. No further questions."

"Nothing for this witness." A rather confused Flint said "I fail to see any relevance in her testimony. Not that she is not the most charming of ladies."

A page entered, rushed to the senior Wizengamot member and whispered in her ear "There is an emergency meeting. Our presence, plus that of Earl Potter and Countess Bones is required."

"AAAHH!" Vernon and Petunia jumped alarmingly as the Magicals vanished. The Muggle court members just looked openly envious at the, to them, familiar ability.

Flint approached Percy and asked "What, exactly, are you up to, Weasley?"

"Come, come, Marc…" he waved the question off "You know these Last Instance trials have no rules of evidence. I need tell you nothing. I can't believe you expected RON to tell you anything! Hahaha. How was that meal?"

Flint shrugged "Granger was the only one who could control his manners in school. He didn't know anything, did he?"

"Even Mum has trouble." Percy quipped "To this day. Finding an appropriate marriage will be difficult. And…no…He is Harry's closest friend, and my brother, but we all know he has a big mouth. Nice try."

Vernon could no longer contain himself "You there! Boy!" he blustered "How much more of this nonsense before that brat pays?"

"Mr. Dursley, I was a Hogwarts Head Boy." Percy pulled his wand and twirled it about, expertly "What that means is that I could turn you into slug to match your unpleasant personality. Consider a half-trained groundskeeper gave your son a pig's tail."

A panicky Petunia seized her husband's arm.

Concealing any emotion, Marcus offered his hand "I think you are just prolonging the inevitable, Percy." He said "You've been a worthy opponent." He released the shake with a grimace, pinching his nose.

"Ah-ah-ah." Percy scolded, almost good-naturedly "Didn't we already do the _Legilimency_ thing? See you tomorrow, Marc." He saluted Vernon with his wand, carelessly spun, took a few steps and disapparated with a louder than necessary _**crack**_.


	10. Chapter 10 DEFEAT

[a/n] This has been a good bit of fun. I almost regret brining it to an end. Of course a million other events would happen in the lives of Susan and her Prisoner of Azkaban. Who knows? Something else, another tale might occur.

Happy litigating!

* * *

10 DEFEAT

"Potter off somewhere plotting with those other three! FREAKS THE LOT!" Vernon snarled at his wife. Grunted when she jabbed him in the side. Put on a pleasant expression "Good morning Mr. Flint."

Petunia took on the duty of physical display, made a display and production of kissing his cheek, exclaiming "Marcus! So good to see you again!"

"Let's get this over with, you mean." The wizard greeted them, hardly needing Legilimency to read his clients' thoughts. Behind his smirk, he hated these Muggles and their anti-Wizard feelings. His secretary was through with them entirely, off handling the preliminaries of the next cases. "I assure you, both, this case ends today. And no matter how I think of it, can any of yesterday's nonsense affect OUR facts."

Vernon gave a self-satisfied grunt "Good! And I have a dozen ways to spend the millions of pounds that are rightfully mine!"

Abcdefij

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley." Said Lord Lomax. And, while his words were friendly, his tone was not "Yesterday's presentation seemed disconnected. While I, personally, am prepared for a final vote….the majority of the Court is willing to let you continue."

Vernon almost whooped in delight, but Petunia kicked him in the shin.

"Earl Potter, under what circumstances did you come into the care of the Dursleys?" Percy asked.

Harry snorted in disgust "If you can call it that. At any rate, a terrorist with delusions of grandeur and a hardon for killing babies murdered my parents and the high, mighty always right Albus Dumbledore decided I would be safe with them."

"That is interesting, Lord President." Flint put in "The plaintiffs petition the Court to judge House Dumbledore equally libel for the wrongs done to them."

Harry found that highly amusing. It took a threat of a contempt judgment to silence him.

"Apologies to the court!" said Percy, forcibly "With all due respect, however, I can only argue on behalf of Earl Potter. To resume, tell the court how old you were when you first started cooking for the Dursleys."

Harry gave an angry look to Percy, then a simply humiliated one to Susan. And muttered "Four."

"So….three meals a day times, 365 days in a year for over thirteen years is 14,235. Multiply THAT by ten Galleons would be 142,350, or £711,750." Percy summed up.

Although the entire panel wanted to speak, only the President was allowed. Lord Lomax said what they were all thinking "Would you have us offset the Dursley claim with an ex post facto claim? Like accountants?"

"By no means, Mr. President." Percy didn't even blink "I ask that you consider Mrs. MacDougal's testimony. Earl Potter was used as slave labor by people who supposedly took him in…out of the kindness of their hearts… To a house that was half his, by law."

This was a highly damning accusation. Magical or Muggle. This was about a mistreated noble child.

Percy saw his advantage and pressed it "Remember, most families will …even if it causes hardship… be very willing to take in an orphaned child. Treat him, or her, as their own. Even legally adopting the child. In this, I mention the Noble Malfoys adopting one Joanne who is actually NOT a blood relative. While I am not suggesting there is any comparison in wealth, the Dursleys were not unduly burdened by Harry's presence as a child."

"Was that a closing, Mr. Weasley?" asked a visibly surprised Lomax.

After exchanging looks with an emotional Harry, he nodded "Lord President, I did have a bit more planned, but perhaps… yes… I suppose so. That seems to be an excellent thought with which to conclude. Sirs, Madams, this concludes House Potter's case. Thank you."

"The notion of using a manufactured set of quote facts unquote…" Flint stood and began as if he knew in advance that Percy was concluding just when he did "…to offset the VERY real and serious expenses my clients have incurred. One Magical incident after another. Of equal concern, in many cases, the risk to the Statutes of Secrecy caused by the defendant's rec- excuse me- negligent would be a better word…behavior. To conclude, I ask the Members of this Court of Last Instance to uphold lower court rulings. Finally, to compel House Potter to appropriately and justly compensate my clients for the abuses they have suffered. Thank you."

Abcdefij

"Mr. Potter, it is HIGHLY irregular to release a student to a non-parent's custody!" an aggravated Headmistress complained. They were in one of the Palace's lengthy corridors.

Harry had little patience, was still rather irritated with McGonagall's rejection of his application to teach, and had very little time "Minerva." He said, coldly "I was not making a request. I **ordered** Ginevra's presence here as her Head of House. No, I'm not her Father, but we both know I have this right. And, honestly, she's plenty good enough a student. Your presence was not required. You may go."

"Harry, that was harsh." Ginny complained, looking at the Headmistress' departing back.

No more was he in a mood to accept her criticism. "I'm not paying the Dursleys so much as a counterfeit Knut." He declared "Percy did great, but no one knows how these can go and I want to be prepared for the worst. Are you willing to break a few Ministry laws? And only know about half of what you might want to?"

"I owe you my life, Harry." She replied "You know that. And you've never really taken advantage of that. As long as it doesn't involve murder, or torture. Or basically anything Tom would get any fun out of, I'm your girl."

He sighed, grateful for her loyalty, "You won't like it. I don't want to ask you and I don't want you to. But I won't kill the Dursleys, unless it's in self-defense. And both of them aren't a threat. Physical at least. You'll need to go to Kiln Keep, wait for an owl from me. You know my handwriting?" He whispered in her ear.

"Ginevra, should you not be at Hogwarts?" asked Percy as he walked in.

Ginny looked at Harry, eyes popping "Are you sure?" she wanted to know.

"Dead sure." He answered grimly "That's an order. As Head of House. Percy don't ask questions you don't want answered."

Percy looked highly disturbed "It's a school day!" he protested.

"I'll handle it and your Mum and Dad." Harry said "Now look. You did great. Better than anyone else could have. Thanks. But I have to be prepared for the worst."

Percy blinked a couple of times, asked "You're not going to go against the CLI? Are you?"

Harry made a production of clasping his hands behind his back, bouncing on his toes, and walking off.

Abcdefij

If a Court of Last Instance hearing seemed to have no rules, the discussion leading to a verdict was a complete free-for-all. However, the one rule was that the President had the first and last word "Is that our final decision?" he asked, ritually "Have we explored the issue sufficiently?"

The members raised either right or left hands to indicate their position.

"Lords and Ladies, on behalf of Her Majesty, thank you for your attention." Said Lord Lomax "I am sure she will appreciate our resolution without resort to her involvement." His speech was given as pleasantly as if he was not in the minority of the decision. "Page? Call the Court back into session."

Abcdefij

The participants stood as the members of the Court filed in, turned to the Flag, all remained standing for God Save the Queen. It was customary for all to shake hands. Both sides shook with, and thanked, the members of the Court. Percy shook, quite cordially, with Marcus and politely with the Dursleys.

Susan extended her hand to Petunia, and the women exchanged looks of dislike, the shake itself was less than polite. The words were unforgiving. "All you had to do was not be a bitch to your own flesh and blood."

"The notion of you two rutting and producing another _thing_ **sickens** me!" Petunia snarled, hatefully.

Susan felt the muscles twist and tense in Petunia's arm "There are spells that kill." She threatened, quietly "You know that better than most. You might just hurt me, since I'm pregnant. But can you imagine what Harry would do? He was twelve when he first killed. You fool! Hasn't Flint warned you?"

"Get away from my wife you hussy!" Vernon blustered.

Already glaring at his Uncle, Harry moved instantly. And violently. The slap and push sounded worse than they really were, Petunia's hair was mussed and her dignity bruised. Not that he was particularly merciful to his Aunt, but this gave him an open opportunity to let out his anger. "A stupid wizard taught me this!" he snarled. Stabbed his wand into Vernon's arm.

"What did you DO YOU FREAK!?" Vernon's purple was even more impressive than any previous performance, because never mind the pain coming from a bleeding wound, every bone below his left elbow had disappeared.

Harry mercilessly seized his throat and hissed "Touch Susan again! In any way! You **DIE**!" He squeezed for seconds, sneered into the ever more feebly struggling face… then shoved, with magical help, Vernon across the room. Into the far wall.

Abcdefij

"No I DON'T like what Harry wants me to do!" Ginny Weasley snapped at the pair of paintings before her.

James and Lily Potter were both damaged during the takeover by Cedric Diggory's father. Burns and rips were visible in both canvases. "But what you like is irrelevant in this." Lily said, with a certain coldness.

"Well if you're so on his side! Why are you going against what HE wants?" shouted Ginny.

James answered "Two reasons. Both of us agree we do not wish to continue to exist if The Keep is destroyed. And…well… the second reason is not nice at all. But necessary. Harry needs to understand that his orders can have unexpected and unpleasant consequences."

"Even if you happen to agree with what -?" Ginny could not even finish the question. She felt angry at the cruelty with which the portraits of Harry's parents were acting, nevertheless, agreed. Like her reaction when Harry ordered her to raze the entire Keep. Ginny now walked through the centuries of his Family history loving the place, and mounting anger on her sadness. It was a lonely vigil waiting for an owl to tell her what to do.

Abcdefij

Hours after the first attempt to end Case #CLI/D-v-P/006, the participants again assembled. This time however, instead of two guards in formal dress, the courtroom was staffed by a dozen Aurors and heavily armed Special Forces soldiers. Rifles and wands were not only in full evidence, they were drawn and pointed. "Record resumes, Lord Joshua III Lomax speaking for the Crown." Said The President "The Court notes receipt of formal letters of apology from both sides. To make the situation clear, guards have been ordered to shoot to kill to maintain order."

"My client understands, My Lord." Percy stood and responded. There was to be no handshaking this time. And he felt decidedly itchy without his wand. Marcus followed suit. Both sides were outwardly dispassionate and made no overt display of hostility.

President Lomax nodded severely, shot warning expressions at both sides. Rifles and wands clicked to the ready. "Hear then, one and all, final judgement of The Court of Last Instance. First, Vernon and Petunia Dursley bare sole fault for the incident of this morning. Earl Potter acted properly and, in our unanimous finding, mercifully in defending his Lady from an unprovoked attack."

"Rubbish!" growled Vernon. But he froze and gulped nervously as a muzzle was pressed against his temple.

"I did not quite believe the defendants….until this morning." Lomax continued, making no move to order the soldier to stand down "And the record will show as a unanimous finding of fact, Harry Potter is cleared of all liability in this case. No payment is due to the Dursleys. A penalty, to be determined at a later date, will be assessed against the Dursleys, for both their violation of this Court's hospitality and for their treatment of a child placed in their care. The Court also orders a Wizengamot investigation into the placing of a Wizard child's placement with such a magical-hating couple."

Harry whooped in delight. Restrained himself from grabbing Percy and spinning him round and round. Settled for a grave handshake. Bowed formally to the Members of the Court "Lords and Ladies, I thank you for your wisdom."

"Your Honors, the plaintiffs humbly request an appeal to Her Majesty." Marcus said after harsh whispers to his clients.

Lomax glanced at his colleagues "There is no right of appeal from this Court. Your request is denied. A shame, Mr. Flint, your clients ruined their chances at even an appeal. The vote was going against them, but Mr. Dursley damned himself when he attacked a young pregnant girl."

"Well? What are you going to do?" Vernon sneered at his Solicitor "Bloody FREAK!"

Only for an instant did Marcus allow his rage free reign. Didn't even leave his chair as he calmly, coolly announced "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, it has been a distinct pleasure arguing your case through our legal system. And especially before the highest court in the land. Effective immediately, I wish to tender my resignation as your solicitor. Expect a letter to that effect within a fortnight. Lord President? With your permission?"

"By all means, Mr. Flint." Lord Lomax granted "This hearing is adjourned. God save the Queen!"

Abcdefij

Ginny was sitting under a tree on a hill that overlooked Kiln Keep's paddock. Her fury at the situation she was handed mounting. She would not have killed the horses there, even if Harry ordered her to. "OH! I'll do this Potter!" she snarled "But I DO NOT HAVE TO LIKE IT!"

"Sounded like my name." quipped Harry, as he apparated in nearby. And had to dodge a hex "Sorry! Ginny, I thought I owed you a personal visit. I'm cancelling my order to destroy the Keep. The Court ruled in my favor, fully. The Dursleys lost completely. The case is over."

It took a second to process. Then "Oh. Good. Glad to hear." Then she enthusiastically hugged him

Abcdefij

Some months later, proud and happy father was visiting former attorney "You can't imagine!" he gushed "She just grabbed my finger and started sucking on it."

"Seems a little…forgive me…unsanitary." Commented Percy with a look of distaste "However, if it makes you happy."

Harry only chuckled "Don't give me that! I remember those marks on you after your honeymoon. Anyway-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley" an assistant knocked and entered "You have a visitor. One Marcus Flint, esq."

Harry's expression hardened. Yes, he'd seen his Uncle's solicitor here and there, but usually in a crowd of dozens where it was fairly easy to avoid someone without even appearing rude. In a mid-sized office with only two other occupants, it was impossible. Not standing could be an insult, if it was intended as such, and if the other took it so. "Flint." He greeted, coldly and hardly facing the new visitor.

"Marcus, good to see you again." Percy was cordial. He stood, shrugged his robes into a more formal sitting. And shook. Gave a look of mock annoyance, added "Unless! Of course, you happen to be here on business."

The former Slytherin nodded "But, not in the way you think. I am sure you know the saying about having a fool for a client? And one not doing so?"

"Well, that's my cue to leave, I think." Said Harry, who now stood and nodded toward Percy "You'll be at the formal presentation tomorrow, right?"

Flint then cut in, but politely "If I may? Earl Potter, please accept my congratulations. Lily and Amelia. Quite a challenge for a baby to live up to such great names. It is most fortuitous that I find you here. Would you consider remaining for this conference?"

"Sit, then, Marcus." Percy offered, pointing to a chair "What can I do for you? And, how could it involve the earl?"

After a barely noticeable throat clearing, Flint put a package on Percy's desk "That is a cover letter and summary. I am being sued for…the two major complaints… Incompetence and Failure to Zealously Represent. Barely less serious is Excessive Billing. Half a dozen other [Throw the shit, see if it sticks] complaints."

"Throw the shit?" queried Harry, good-naturedly "That a legal term?"

The solicitors shared intolerant looks, Flint looked directly at Harry "The plaintiffs in the suit are Vernon and Petunia Dursley."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Harry burst out laughing "You guys deserve each other!"

Marcus didn't react outwardly, but asked "What if I asked you to appear as a witness for me?"

"Why should i?" asked Harry with a snort "I can't think of anything more fun than watching you all eat each other."

Not in the least deterred, Marcus shrugged "Your uncle would provide food for a VERY hungry hippogriff. Petunia doesn't LOOK edible. Regardless, there will be a winner and a loser in this case. Who is the lesser of two evils in your perspective? Do you want to see the Dursleys win? At anything?"

"Hmpf!" Harry grunted. He'd chuckled at the solicitor's characterizations of his relatives "You know Voldemort would _Cruciod_ the lot of you? To death?"

Flint couldn't help himself, he shivered. Scared. But he recovered visibly "Be that as it may, would you hand Vernon a win when a small involvement would hand him a defeat?"

"I'll think about it." Replied Harry. And with that, addressed Percy "My Lady is presenting Lily to the Wizengamot…day after tomorrow. Uncle Percy's attendance is expected."

Bowing at the waist, he replied "I shall be honored, sir." Then showed Harry out, closed the door. Opened the cooler, lightly tossed a bottle to the remaining visitor, took one of his own, sat back at his desk. "He really does not like you."

"Perhaps." Marcus quipped with more bravado he felt "But, he actively hates my former clients. I can't think of anyone with as much to gain in seeing them lose. Except…obviously…myself. So, Potter aside, what about the case?"

Percy rocked back in his chair "The irony of my representing you against Earl Potter's Muggle relatives is not lost on me." He said with a smile "Imagine the reaction of my youngest brother _How could you help out an evil Slytheri_ n?"

"That has to be the worst imitation of him I've heard." Marcus half sneered "I imagine it will be similar to Draco making Potter his daughter's Godfather. Oh to see how he reacted to that!"

Percy steepled his fingers on his desk, asked "What might I know about Joanne? In other words….hmpf… More than is publicly known, I imagine. Not remotely all there is to know, I am just as sure. That said, you are not on the need to know list. Nor are you likely to find out anything he really does not want known. Miss Malfoy is an interesting girl. But, back on topic, I do have superiors so I offer a conditional yes."

"Excellent then." Marcus nodded "We'll make a good team I think."

Percy offered his hand, replied formally "I believe so as well."

THE END...


End file.
